


Old Souls

by InTheDarkestHours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Harry is a massive gadfly (Troll), Hermione is not much better, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDarkestHours/pseuds/InTheDarkestHours
Summary: Harry Potter is deeply aware that life is not fair. He is even more aware of that little kick in the teeth after his first year at Hogwarts when He and Hermione die trying to protect the Philosophers stone. Given a new chance at life with his best friend by his side Harry takes it and is reborn as a young singers only child. Hermione, however, is flung far from him and is reborn as a magicians child in the rather difficult political climate of Magnostadt. Through many hardships, they find each other once more only to fall into an adventure with the mysterious Aladdin. Just who is the boy and what is he really looking for? Along the way, they may just find out who Harry's absentee father really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I am working on all my other stories and have at least half of each chapter done. Quite frankly I am at a point where I am seriously considering basing my skull against a wall because of the writer's block that has not as of yet let up. I kinda wish I had someone to talk to regarding just where I am going on those stories but no one has really PMed me yet so I am just stuck. Anyway, this is the general HP dies and is reincarnated into Magi storyline. This is going to be a drabble story told in about a thousand words each chapter. I do hope you like it. Thank you for reading.

**Chapter Song: Unbreakable - By Fireflight**

 

**_Unfair_ **

 

Harry Potter aged eleven is very well aware that life is unfair. He lost his parents before he ever really knew them and was unceremoniously dumped on his Xenophobic relative's doorstep with only a note, A poorly written one at that, to explain why. It doesn't have to be said that the last ten years with them where something close to a living hell for the boy. While they rarely ever hit him or physically abused the boy, Harry is aware that they hated him with all their hearts. Then along came the letter, The one that made hope rise for the first time in a long time in the child. He had been so happy upon learning about magic. He was not a freak and his parents had loved him more than life itself!

 

For a small while everything was looking up for the poor boy until it all came crashing down. Harry was a smart child you see, he had to be living with the Dursleys and having to avoid being unduly punished for every little thing that went wrong. So the moment when everyone turned on him and Hermione for the drastic point loss (Which was rather unusual for just being caught out of bounds after curfew, Harry had looked it up after everything was said and done.)  He had known that nothing was really all that different from the mundane world. The magically inclined where just as opposed to seeing anything they didn't like as the muggle ones where. So when Professor McGonagall ignored the trios attempts to tell her that the stone was in danger Harry was not particularly surprised nor was he when it was decided to go after who they thought was Snape (Though something rang false about that).

 

Harry was upset though that Hermione would not leave him on his own. While it was true that he had sent Hedwig on ahead with a note to Dumbledore about the likely theft of the stone he wanted the only true friend he ever had out of the range of what he was beginning to suspect was a setup. For who though, the thief or Harry himself he did not know. However, the girl was having none of it and insisted on following him through the flames and into the last chamber.

 

Let it be said that Harry was only mildly surprised that it was Quirrell after the stone and not Snape. Snape while a nasty petty man was likely not in the habit of murdering children, despite what Nevil thought to the contrary. Quirrell, on the other hand, Harry had caught glaring at several children during class with murderous intent, Him included.

 

Voldemort in the back of the man's head, however, was a nasty surprise.  

 

Now like earlier stated Harry Potter was indeed aware that life was ridiculously unfair. He knew the moment that Voldemort raised his wand at him that he was rather unlikely to live to see the next day and was well prepared for that when Hermione, Dear sweet bookish Hermione pushed him out of the way of the curse meant for him and was blasted with a rather sickly light that almost immediately caused deep fatal gashes to open up the front of her torso splattering red blood around the room. Harry watched shocked as his only friend's body hit the floor, as she had been dead before she had even known it. He barely registered the mocking laughter of the Dark Wizard in the room as he stared unblinkingly at the dark dead brown eyes of his best friend.

 

It was perhaps simply too much for Harry and in that instant, his very magic rebelled against the thought of her being dead. Unknowingly Voldemort had just sealed his fate, for as he laughed and mocked the boy for his loss Harry’s magic tore through several bindings that had been placed on him.

 

Now the thing about binding another's magic is this: It is simply not done. Even death is preferable to binding someone's magic. Magic is in its own way sentient and responds to ones will only when it particularly wants to or the person using it has the right amount of willpower. This is why first years are only able to do simple things with magic as they usually do not have the power nor the will to do anything more than rather basic spells. This is also why children below eleven have what they call accidental magic or more accurately Wish Magic.

 

Now binding someone else's magic can and likely will harm them in the long run even if it is by a marginal amount of there overall power. Dumbledore despite knowing this deliberately placed several such blocks on Harry’s magical core before he deposited him on his Aunts doorstep. Now on a normal Wizard, this would have bound the boys power up quite well, Though he also would have likely become a Squib by the time he was Eleven. Harry Potter, however, was a rather powerful child even at the tender age of one and so it only made him have a normal amount for a fairly powerful Wizard.

 

The really bad thing about all this, however, is the fact that under enough stress, like say watching your first true friend (Not glorified tagalong like rabid glory hound Ronald Wesley was) be murdered, would likely cause the magic of the person to lash out violently and snap all the bounds at once. That was the bad thing for it would kill the person who was bound and vaporize just about everything within a certain distance depending on how powerful the person was.

 

Harry was apparently powerful enough that he leveled everything in about a hundred yard radius around him.

 

Dumbledore, when he arrived later, would pale at the sheer amount of destruction that had happened. He would also be thankful that the chamber he had chosen was quite far down and well away from any particularly populated parts of the castle. He would be even more glad to find that Ronald Weasley was alive though unconscious just outside the blast radius.

 

And so Harry Potter died that night along with his faithful friend Hermione Granger taking her killer with him as he went. However, that was not the end of Harry’s story.

 

For he lived again once more and so to did she.


	2. A Hard Bargen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the second chapter, Hope you like it!

**Chapter Song: Still Here - Digital Daggers**

 

Harry Potter knew he was dead, Had known he was dead for quite a while. The excruciating pain that had come when he had seen Hermione limply hit the floor and her dead brown eyes gazing directly into his own green ones had been a rather big clue. The second bigger one, however, was the place he had found himself in when he came back to himself. He was quite sure that such a grand place would never grace the earth even with all the magic in the world. The ridiculously high and rather meticulously painted ceiling alone would be impossible to create even with a couple of hundred years worth of work being poured into it. The Cathedral, well he thought it was a cathedral though he could be wrong having only seen one on the telly, was also several hundred Football fields wide and built out of what Hermione told him was white granite.

 

Oh, that was another reason he knew he had died. Hermione had been right beside him when he had come back to himself and had rather belligerently berated him for in her words ‘Blowing himself up.’ Still, he had been so glad to see her that he had rather not cared about the whole Dead thing until she deliberately brought it up several hours later.  

 

“Well, I mean we _are_ dead. That's the gist of what I got out of that man who came while you were still out of it. Oh, I forgot! When I woke up a man named Ugo (Rather strange name isn’t it?)  was here and he said that we were not really supposed to die for some time yet. Apparently, our deaths caused some kind of, well I suppose you would call it a paradox, and we were thrown far from where we were supposed to be when we died. Ugo stumbled upon us when he went to investigate just what had appeared in the Sacred Palace ( That’s what this place is called. ) and he looked into our situation. He said that he would confer with his King and see just what he could do to help us.” Harry was glad to see that nothing really had changed with her death as Hermione apparently still did not know how to control her nervous tic of verbal diarrhea. She had not even stopped for breath throughout that whole explanation. Harry frowned however as he glanced around and then down at his hands.

 

“Um, just a bit curious but why and how do we still have our body’s intact?” The former Boy-Who-Lived asked as he wiggled his fingers on his knees shifting slightly as he sat cross-legged on the hard ground.

 

Hermione frowned back at him and then crossed her own arms after taking a long glance down at her chest as if she expected it to open up in a bloody mess at any second. He winced slightly at his own insensitivity, really he wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what she thought. The bushy haired girl had just opened her mouth to reply when someone beat her to it.

 

“We actually do not know.” the two kids almost jumped out of there skin as a deep male voice spoke from just to the left of them. Harry flailed about for a moment until he caught himself on his hands and wiped his head around to catch sight of who had just spoken. Judging by Hermione’s startled look this was not the same man who she had previously met. He personally thought that this man, however, was plenty intimidating enough to be the guardian of such a grand place as the Sacred Palace, Or as Harry took a closer look at the man, he could be the King.

 

The man stood at about six foot two or so and was in a word, Regal. With exceedingly long blue-black hair as messy as Harry's own and sharp navy colored eyes that fixed the two children with a decisively puzzled look the man could have passed off as a great King of old and that was without counting his noble bearing. As it was the man was intimidating as hell.

 

Then his face cleared and he gave the two a small but honest smile that showed the tiny laugh lines beside his sharp blue eyes.

 

“Sorry for the scare but I wanted to see for myself just what Ugo was talking about. I believe I understand now. Hold on now child,” He held up a hand as Hermione made to ask what would undoubtedly be a long series of questions and shook his head. “I do not have much time to explain and for that I am sorry. You two do not exactly belong here, at least not yet.” He walked over to the both of them and held out his hands asking silently for there own in return. When they had both grabbed a hand he lifted them up to there feet and began to look them over with a critical eye.

 

“You see when you,” The man pointed to Harry who pointed back to himself with a questioning look which won a slightly bigger smile from the man. “Yes, you. Broke the bindings that someone put on you, you basically created a paradox as you were not supposed to die before finishing a task but you vaporized your own body along with everything in that room.” Hermione looked slightly nauseous at that explanation. “This had the effect of sending both your and your friend's soul far from where it should have been, as it was also fueled by the corrupt soul of that thing you were fighting. Now, while I personally do not mind you being hear, you are just children, after all, you can not exist hear without first living in the world below this one. I have the power to tie you two to the one below which will then allow you to come hear after you die once more.” He paused and then looked them both in the eye.

 

“In truth I could have just added your souls into the flow of the Rukh or Magic hear, it would have even been easier but I need some help and I think that you two may just be able to turn things back to the way they were supposed to be. If you take me up on this not only will you retain your memories of each other but I will also help you when I can. What do you two say?” He asked. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look before nodding, they rather not forget each other and both had a hard time saying no to helping out someone. The man gave them a relieved look and then nodded letting go of their hands. Then he sighed and gave the two one last sharp look.

 

“I do warn you now, your arrival will be felt. You two were not really meant to exist yet I am writing you into the weave of fate. The Rukh will rejoice in your presence for you will bring change. This will attract bad and good attention. I apologize now for whatever may happen to you because of this. So I ask you two one last time do you truly want this?” The older male asked the two former students. Exchanging one last glance they both nodded with determined expressions and the man closed his eyes.

 

“So shall it be then.” He said and waved a hand. The two vanished into thin air.

 

“Good luck.” He stated to an already empty room before shaking his head and preparing to go himself.

 

Solomon sighed one last time before he too began to disperse into the Rukh once more. As he did so his eyebrow twitched and a slight expression of surprise slid across his face. The last words he said echoed around the room as he faded from sight.

 

“Oops, should have paid a bit more attention to that part…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnnd Cut! That’s a wrap up. I do hope you liked it and will favorit and review!


	3. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, This is where the adventure really starts. Harry is a bit confused by the language barrier but otherwise is happy and Hermione is a little shellshocked at her new gender. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Song: Alive - By Sia**

 

It is generally a good thing that babies could not remember their own birth. Harry was certainly glad that the whole process was actually more of a blurry half felt memory. He truly was only aware of the world around him sometime after his first few months of life. He supposed that he was around five or six months old because he knew that most babies could only move their neck and sit up around that time. Don't ask why he knew that, he himself still did not know why he read that book on child rearing. Moving on now….

Harry's new name was Barak. Apparently it was a homage to the fact that when he was born a lightning storm had blown in, which was highly unusual in the desert, and he was born the moment that the first lightning bolt hit the ground. Oh, and he could only understand a word in ten of the new language that his mother spoke. That had been slightly annoying to find out. 

The tiny baby huffed slightly as his mother chattered down at him. Blinking huge eyes he took in the woman who birthed him. She was a true beauty he absently noted for yet another time as his eyes searched her pretty face. With her large blue kind eyes, always smiling mouth and delicately built face she could have passed off as a noble's daughter. He reached up and gently tugged on a stand of long inky raven black hair and gave the woman a gummy smile. The least he could do was act like a normal child for the poor woman. 

The young woman smiled happily back at her baby running her fingers through the fine hair on the child's head and her smile turned a bit sad as she looked at the amethyst strands that slid through her fingers. Meeting her baby's large gold eyes one more time she pushed away her sadness and cooed at her child. She would not let anyone hurt him, even his own father's enemies.

And so Barak’s life began. 

Hermione, however, was not so lucky. Or rather she wished she could strangle that man that had sent them into this new world. She was now a he, a baby boy who seemed to be born into a family on the run. Still, his/her parents were nice enough if only rather paranoid and constantly moving from place to place. Myrddin as his name now was (He/She had been slightly stunned when He/She had first heard the name.) had been born to a pair of magicians on the run from who he could only guess was the government in this place. 

His/Her…. (No he was a boy now so) His mother was very pretty in a pixyish sort of way. Her hair was a wavy/curly combination that Myrddin hoped he did not inherit already familiar with how hard hair like that was to take care of. The color of it was pretty tough, the gleaming white strands reflected the colors around them making her hair tint whatever color was most predominate around them. Her face was heart shaped and her eyes were large on her small face. The irises themselves where a bright lavender that despite the stress of being on the run and having a small child gleamed with good humor and maternal love. Her name was Neven. 

Myrddin’s father, on the other hand, towered over his petite wife at a good six foot three or so and was a quiet sort. The man was built slim but powerful with thick corded muscle along his arms, Myrddin could also feel just how powerful the man was when he held his fragile baby's body. Still, despite all that, the man was overall kind and very loving to him and his mother. He had the most amazing blue/green eyes though that seemed to see everything around him with a cool wariness of a man who had survived through the worst that the world could throw at him and knew that anything that could go wrong likely would. The man’s hair, on the other hand, was just as unruly as Harry’s had been if a bit longer than the boy had worn it. The aqua color of it, however, made him look like some sort of sea spirit. His name was Galit. 

The baby half wondered just what the hell was up with the genetics of this place if that was an actual hair color in this world. However for being on the run this new life of his was not all that bad. Sure his parents were constantly in motion but they always had time to cuddle with him and murmur to him in what he was beginning to suspect was a form of Arabic. Being a bit of a bookworm in his past life gives him a bit of an edge with this fact however as he frequently learned languages as a young child during his time as Hermione as many books were written in different languages and he could not get translated copies of some of them. Arabic and Hebrew were what most of the religious texts were first written in and he had been deeply curious about that as an eight-year-old, influenced no doubt by his deeply religious grandfather, and as a perfectionist, he learned not only the written word but also the spoken one. 

So he can get the gist of what his parents are saying when they whisper frantically to each other sometime during the long nights when they think him to be deep asleep. 

“... nobles are still looking…. Niece is gone… Think it was…. Royal army….”  The picture his father paints as he murmurs lowly to his mother is a grim one. From what he learned from previous conversations like this he could put together a general picture of what was going on. The magicians of this world were second-class citizens in this country and they had risen up not too long ago in a revolt against the Royalty. Many magicians tried to stay out of it but were slaughtered indiscriminately anyway. His father was someone high up in the previous Magicians hierarchy and he had run with his small family the second the war really started to heat up. His brother and his wife, however, had wanted to stay with there daughter and had been killed when the girl was only five. 

Just what kind of kingdom did they live in? Myrddin was slightly frightened of just where he had been born in, and where the hell was Harry in all this? He prayed that the already damaged boy had been reborn somewhere nicer. 

As the baby once again fell asleep his mother curled closer to his father and held him tightly to her chest. She smiled down tiredly at her small white-haired bundle of joy and glanced up at her husband laying her head on the man's shoulder as she did so. 

“He has your eyes at least, well that and your unruly hair.” She huffed lightly at Galit who just shook his head slightly with his own tiny smile and brushed his hand along the child's head.

“Ah, But he got everything else from you.” He rumbled out before laying his own head on his wife's. Taking in his child he curled an arm around the mother of his child and vowed once more that he would get the two of them out of this Solomon forsaken kingdom. 

And so the boy who was once Hermione Granger was born in a war-torn kingdom far to the north of her best friend. Only time and hardships would bring them back together in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is chapter three. I hope you like this so far! I am working on three stories at the same time so it is taking me a bit longer than I would like to get the chapters done. Anyway, please favorite and review!


	4. And In Death Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, So this is where the story gets really interesting. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Song: Sing Me To Sleep - By Alan Walker**

 

Suren wondered just how something like this could happen. They were always so careful when choosing the routes to take from town to town that this had never really happened before. The dark-haired young woman watched in dawning horror from behind a cliff as the caravan that her uncle owned burned as bandits mealed around it like lions to a wounded animal. Soft shuffling near her made the woman turn slightly and look down frowning softly at the young boy beside her. The child was maybe a seven years old and looked like the world had just ended around him. Well, perhaps it had in a way. Suren glanced back at the cavern with sad eyes knowing that the boy’s mother lay in the wreckage of one of the turned over carts. The poor woman had been a bit ill that morning with sun fever and had gone to lay down for a while in the back of the cart, she had probably not even known when the rickety old thing had fallen off the short cliff and smashed against a particularly large group of rocks that lay alongside the road. 

 

The boy who at that time had been talking to her uncle was spared both from harm and the horrific sight of his mother's body as it was crushed against the rocks. Her uncle had quickly ushered the two of them away and into a small cave where they now hid before going to try and save who he could. She knew that he too was probably now dead. 

  
“We- We need to go.” A small voice came from the boy as he shook his head just the slightest as light came back into his eyes. A sort of look of stubborn determination slid onto his face as he glanced back at the bandits and then up at her. Gold eyes held a glint of what she was hesitant to call rage but was too observant to call it anything else. 

 

She nodded slightly in a jerky motion and picked up the small bag that held all she had left in this world, She knew that they had to move swiftly or else the bandits might just come looking for those who had fled only to find them trying to get away. 

 

Meanwhile, Barak glanced back once more at the burning wreckage that held the only family he had ever really known and closed his eyes for a moment in silent prayer. His mother had been everything he had ever wanted when he was still Harry Potter and now she was gone. A dark part of him wanted to rage against the injustice of it but he knew deep in his heart that she was truly in a better place, where fear, pain, and anger did not exist. Opening his eyes once more Barak ran a hand through his long messy dark amethyst hair and turned away from the scene, he did not want to look at it any longer. 

 

Giving the young woman, who was really only perhaps fifteen so not yet a woman by his old worlds standards, a slight pained smile he started up the small slope outside of the tiny cavern hidden in the cliff where they were also hidden by the outcropping of rocks. If they made it to the top of the cliffs they had a good chance of making it far away before the robbers ever came looking for any stragglers. 

 

They just had to make it to the next town. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Several Days Later, Oasis of Nile ~~~~~~ _

 

Barak sighed as he stared out into the desert a slightly detached look on his rather androgynous face. His normally bright gold eyes where more of a muted bronze as he watched the sun set into the sand dunes. He and Suren for what it was worth had made it to the next town without running into any bandits. It had taken them all of that night and into the next morning to get there but they had made it without stopping once. Now though with the time to truly think about what happened Barak was understandably uncertain about what would happen now, not to mention terribly upset at his mother's untimely death.

 

Chinatsu had been her name and she had been from Kou before moving to the desert planes after finding out she was pregnant with him and her family ordering her to eather abort him or leave. She had been kind, sometimes to kind really and had loved telling stories along with singing more than anything else in the world, save him. Hell, she had even made a living out of it, being so good at both that she had been invited to the palaces of nobles and in one very odd case a king. 

 

Barak paused in thought as he remembered that. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he bit at his lower lip the boy vaguely recalled that the man had looked at him for a good long while before going off to talk to his mother who had looked greatly distressed when she had come back to get him. Balbadd, He was pretty sure that the man had been the King of Balbadd. What had the man said again? He had told his mother something about help if she or her son ever needed it. 

 

Barak’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered. 

 

_ “If either you or Barak here is ever in dire need of help go to any person with my personal sigal and give them this,” The tall blond man handed them each a silver bracelet that held a single amber set into the band with an odd carving etched into its surface. “They will get you to me somehow. Be careful Chinatsu-san if some people catch wind of little Barak’s existence here they will do anything to get ahold of him.”  _

 

The boy looked closely at the bracelet around his right wrist and gave himself a short nod. Tomorrow he would go find the person in this town who held the King’s Sigal and hopefully he would also get some answers, as he was rather certain that those bandits had been looking for someone and he had a bad feeling that he knew exactly who they were looking for. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Meanwhile In Kou ~~~~~~ _

 

“- There was no boy matching that description in the caravan. We did find out that a woman’s body matching Ren Chinatsu-Hime’s discription was found amongst the rubble of a cart.” A man in a checkered mask and a white cloth hiding his lower face related to someone sitting on a raised dais in a dark but grand room.  

 

A slight titer came from beside the throne where a woman looking to be in her early thirties sat on an elaborate cushion on the left side of the wooden structure. 

 

“That woman was no Hime, after all, she was disgraced and disowned almost eight years ago now.” The beautiful woman said with a certain amount of disdain in her voice. A few servants passing by would note that she sounded almost bitter, which could be explained by the fact that Chinatsu-Hime had been a daughter of her first husband by a pretty concubine who had actually been the man’s first choice in queen. She would have been too if her family had not suddenly lost there estates in a rather odd fire some years before they could finish the betrothal. 

 

“Yes, Yes the woman was a whore but that boy of hers, if he truly is that man’s child, must be found!” The rather fat man on the dais exclaimed as he pounded his fist against his heavy wooden chair. Several nearby servants carefully hid flinches, the emperor was rather well known for throwing things when angry enough and with how red his face was becoming that point was rapidly approaching. “If  _ that man  _ finds him first… well, I don’t have to explain how bad that would be for us now do I? So FIND THE BLASTED BOY!” 

 

The empress however was ignoring the below that her pig of a husband released as she hid her face behind her sleeve a small frown playing about her lips. Yes, It would be bad if  _ he _ found the boy before they could take a hold of him. After all, if the singularity found out that his child was also a Prince of Kou by bloodline if nothing else than that gave him a foothold that he could use against them before the time was right. 

 

Bright silvery blue eyes narrowed as a swell of anger flared in the woman’s chest. Damn that Solomon. He just had to stick his nose in where it clearly was not wanted. However, it was not like everything was lost, if they could find the two little ripples that Solomon had introduced into the game why they might just be able to win it all that much faster. A slightly insane smile played at the empresses lips as she ducked her head slightly. 

 

Yes, They just had to find the two first. Then it would be all the more sweeter when they won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that! I hope you liked the little plot twist there, as far as I know, it’s never been done before so I thought that It may be interesting to see how that would play out. Anywho I hope you liked this chapter, please favorite and review!


	5. Chained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, In the last chapter we heard about Barak, now it is Myrddin's turn! I hope you like this one!

**Chapter Song: All The King’s Horses - by Karmina**

 

Galit groaned as he tried to breathe in deeply but only succeeded in choking on his own blood. The aqua haired man knew he was dying. He had after all been run clean through the chest with a large two-handed sword and there was no doctor around who could help him. Managing to tilt his head to the side the man barely stopped a snarl of anger from slipping past his lips as he took in the sight of his gentle sweet wife lying on her side, her eyes open and dead looking as she shuddered in one breath and then another. She too was nearing death tho hers was because of the small dagger slid in between her ribs and up into her right lung. He watched blood bubble up from her lips as she mouthed a word and then was still. 

‘Myrddin.’ there child’s name. The child who was even now trying to escape from the stranglehold that one brutish man had around his tiny neck. An angry hiss escaped Galits lips as he struggled to move. They had already taken his wife from him, he could not allow them to take his son too. Trying to stand Galit froze as a tiny cry of pain came from the same direction as his son’s captors where. 

_ ‘Damn it! They snuck up on us, we got too comfortable and did not take enough precautions. Damn, Damn… Damn.’ _  twitching slightly the man managed to get to his feet hacking out a glob of blood as he steadied himself. Blinking back the darkness that threatened to drag him under the teal haired man charged at the man holding his son. 

Myrddin meanwhile froze in mid-struggle as he watched his father fling himself at the man choking him with a snarl on his face. Horror slid down his spine and a tiny gasp escaped him as his father only made it about two feet and then was turned into a human pincushion by at least half a dozen iron spears. 

“N-NOOOOOO! PAPA! PAPA PLEASE!” He barely registered his shouting as his father's body hit the ground with a gruesome splat. His hysterical shouting drowned out the highwayman’s chuckles and jears as they dragged him away from his parents bodies. 

“Knock the little shit out. His voice is grating to my ears. We just need him to be  _ mostly  _ unharmed for the sale after all.” A taller man shouted as he lead the small group of bandits away from the slain couple. 

That was the last thing Myrddin remembered before he woke up in a cage with a thick metal band around his throat. A slave, he had been made a slave. An ironic smile crossed his face as he remembered how vehemently against slavery he had been back when he had been Hermione. It had been a trip to the national museum of history when he or rather she at the time had first found out about slavery. It had disgusted her so much that it had been something that was nightmare inducing to the young girl and now here he was, a slave. 

It was not to long after he awoke when he was taken to the auction house. Apparently, as a magician, he was worth quite a lot to some people. As he was ushered up on stage with his chained wrists held by a brutish man with filthy yellow hair Myrddin wondered vaguely just what the people who were now clamoring to bid for him saw. Did they see a young boy with curly snowy white hair and defiant ocean eyes looking at them in contempt or did they just see something that they could use as a status symbol? To own a magician was the height of status around these parts, only eclipsed by owning a fanalis. 

“Going once, Going twice and Sold to Lord Jamil. Get the runt off the stage and to his new master.” The announcer said as he quickly wrote down an amount of coins by a simple description of  _ Magician _ in a small grimy scroll. 

Myrddin was dragged off stage and over to a tall young man who looked like Christmas (that they did not have in this world.) had come early. Myrddin looked at the man out from under his lashes taking in the self-important look and the slightly unhinged gleam in the man's oak brown eyes. This was not a man to cross, he would likely beat him half to death for an imagined slight and enjoy it while he did so. 

The small white-haired boy glanced around the man quickly taking in the two people with him. The first thing he noted was that both people where slaves like he now was. The second thing he noticed was that the girl, who could not be any more than ten, was a fanalis. A slightly startled look came to his face before he relaxed it into a blank mask once more. He could not afford to show much emotion if he did it would likely be used against him sooner or later. 

“Hmmm, well isn’t he tiny little Morgiana?” The man, Jamil he believed his name was, asked the fanalis girl who stared blankly at Myrddin before nodding slightly. Jamil then chuckled slightly before he walked up to the white-haired boy and tilted the boy’s head up then side to side to get a good long look at what he had bought. 

“What amazing eyes. I have never quite seen eyes that color, and that hair, pure white.” He tugged on the child's long curly hair that reached his mid back. “A bit lengthy, but it looks good on the child. Why he’s almost as exotic looking as you are Morgiana!” Jamil said in a jovial tone. Myrddin made sure to keep his eyes blank as a part of his mind absently noted the slightly sadistic look in the man's eyes. He did not want that directed at him. 

The fanalis girl shuffled slightly and peered closely at the boy in her master's grip. She could see that the boy despite all looks to the contrary was very aware of what was going on around him. The dull eyes were sharp in there casual disregard of everything. Morgiana could also see that the boy was rather pretty, or was it handsome, despite the large bruise on his right temple. At about seven or so years old the boy already had a sharp jawline that would likely become the base for his good looks along with his high cheekbones and coloring.

_ ‘Royal.’ _ She absently noted.  _ ‘He looks like he belongs to royalty.’  _

Not that that would help him at all. Lord Jamil was a harsh master who liked to use both physical and psychological abuse against anyone he felt had wronged him. She herself could still feel the marks from the cat o'nine tales that he had used when he had almost allowed her to escape only to stop her the moment she had made it to the courtyard of the small palace that he owned. She hoped that the boy would be careful or the Lord would break his will like he had broken hers. 

And so Myrddin was made a slave to the cruel Lord Jamil. Only time would tell if he could come out of it intact and sane. 

Years later the boy would look at his friends and wonder if it had been fate or the man who had reincarnated them who had lead him to be sold as a slave to that particular person. Then he would look into bright gold eyes that watched him with a fierce kind of love in their depths and decide that it didn’t matter because he had gotten so much more in return for a few years of suffering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, who saw that coming? I wanted both Hermione/Myrddin to know a bit about true hardship before he saw Harry/Barak again. Hermione at the time she died had only known a life filled with love from her parents and other family so she had a fairly happy childhood, abit with some bullying, while Harry had a rather shitty childhood and will now have to learn how to actually care more for people other than the few who get through his walls. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! ^^


	6. Reach For The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, This chapter is about Barak again. I hope you enjoy where I am taking this story! ^^

**Chapter Song: What Are You Waiting For - Nickelback**

 

Barak skidded to a stop, panting frantically as he pushed off of the ground and flipped in mid-air to get away from the short sword that would have taken his head off if he had been just a bit slower. He gulped slightly as he slid back into a defensive stance with one Falchion parallel to his body while his other one was pointed down and to the side of himself ready to attack. The now ten-year-old watched with weary eyes as his opponent paused and looked him over before waving a hand through the air as he slid his saber into its scabbard. 

“Good Good, That is quite enough for today child. It’s getting late and you should not miss your evening classes.” The palace combat instructor said as he glanced up at the sky. Barak slammed his own weapons into there scabbards before doing the same. The boy took in the late afternoon light and gave his own nod. 

“Yes, I should not keep the prince waiting should I?” The purple haired boy said with a sardonic smile and turned to leave retying his hair into its low tail. He grimaced as the sweat-soaked strands stuck to his hands and wondered if he should cut the ridiculously long strands. While his bangs where manageable hanging just around his eyebrows in messy spikes that spilled to his shoulders by his ears the rest of it was now nearing his shins. Nah, He finally decided as he headed into the palace of Balbadd it would be unmanageable if it was any shorter. It had just now finally stopped it’s random spiking when it had reached his knees. 

As the boy wandered into a room that held a truly massive amount of books he let his gold eyes trail to the blond boy of fourteen that sat on one of the comfy chairs that surrounded a sturdy table. Taking a long look at the older boy Barak let himself fall back into memories as he made his way over to an empty chair. 

Just a little less than three years ago Barak had made his way to the kingdom of Balbadd after losing his mother to a bandit attack. The man who had led him there had actually been one of the King’s many personal spies that he had around the kingdom of Balbadd. The king had met him personally when he had arrived and told him some rather hard truths. First was that his mother had not just been from any old noble family in Kou but had actually been a princess before she had been banished. The second was that she had been protecting him because her family would have used him against his father. His father who was a King apparently. Third and finally was that they were the ones who had sent the bandits to look for him and his mother. Oh, and while the King knew who his father was he was not going to tell ether party because of the shit storm that would hit the moment one side found out just where he was. 

Needless to say, Barak had been pretty pissed about it but had held his tongue because while he did not necessarily respect authority he knew he was a guest and could be thrown out (Or worse, Imprisoned) whenever the man felt like it. Still, despite all of that he actually felt that he owed the man quite a bit since the King had allowed and even encouraged his education. Up to and including knowing how to create and maintain a business. 

It was only after his first few weeks in the opulent palace that he had run into the third prince of Balbadd. Alibaba was his name and he like Barak was a bastard prince, though he was sired on a maid that the King had feelings for. Sadly the woman had died when Alibaba was around eight years old and the King had gone looking for him only when the boy was around ten. Barak carefully never asked about the time he spent on the street and Alibaba in turn never asked about Barak’s mother unless he offered information first. 

Alibaba was actually the first friend that Barak had ever made in this new world though he was a bit silly with his obsession with women. (Due to an incident during Barak’s childhood he was actually pretty traumatized by a woman to the point he could never understand why someone wanted to have anything to do with them in that way.) 

The less said about the other two princes the better in Barak’s opinion. The first prince was a fat pig of a boy who was so self entitled that Barak was actually having flashbacks to Dudley whenever he was around the older boy (Though that could be because the other boy looked at him with a mixture of fear and disgust, so it was a bit of a toss-up really.). The second prince, on the other hand, was somewhat redeemable if a bit of a coward. (He was also an idiot) 

Still, the three years had passed somewhat peacefully but now with the Kings failing health… Barak shook his head and sat next to Alibaba who was still buried in his reading. A sly smile lit up the younger boys face as he took in the awed expression that was on the blonds face. Only one thing could put that look on the prince's face. Leaning over slightly Barak placed his mouth right next to the blond's ear and said in a loud tone: 

“Still fanboying over that perverted womanizer?” 

Alibaba shrieked like a little girl and shot up out of his seat falling to the hard floor as he came down from his impromptu flight. Barak was laughing so hard that it was silent with tears threatening to fall as Alibaba glared at him from his place on the floor. The blond jumped up, grabbed the younger boy in a headlock and began to rub his closed fist into the boys head. 

“OWW!~” Barak chimed in fake pain while Alibaba growled at him. 

“You little brat! Don’t sneak up on me like that! Ew, what the hell is this?! Did you just come from practice?! Go take a bath that’s disgusting!” 

“You know you did not deny your fanboy habit right?” 

“I don’t want to hear it from a boy afraid of even flirting with a woman!” 

“I told you if you have ever seen a courtesan break a man’s thingy off and shove it somewhere you really don’t want to think about then you would be afraid of women too!” Barak shuddered as he remembered that particularly traumatizing memory. 

“...” 

“...”

“Where did you even see that anyway?” 

“*Shiver* I don’t want to talk about it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Barak again this chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh, I have put up a Poll on my Fanfiction profile for the main Pairing on The Red Wings of Fate. Please let me know what pairing you would like for that one. Anyway, Thank you for reading and please favorite and review!


	7. And The Phoenix Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now here is Myrddin’s chapter! And yes Barak is going to have a field day when he finds out just who his father is. He is also properly going to endlessly torment the man about his man whorish ways.

 

**Chapter Song: Back To Avalon - By Heart**

 

Six years had passed sense Myrddin had been made a slave, Six long and terrible years. The thirteen-year-old couldn't help but shudder as he remembered the first few years in his master's service. The then seven-year-old had been defiant for the first few weeks until the subsequent beatings had made curtailed most of that. He would still have the scars to prove it if Lord Jamil had not been one to hate seeing scars on something beautiful, like Myrddin himself or the fanalis girl Morgiana. The tall white-haired boy shook himself from his depressing memories and plastered on a kind helpful smile that hid his spite well. He still had the morning chores to do before going out to grab some things his erstwhile master had ordered from a local bookseller. 

 

Pulling on his white overcoat Myrddin carefully checked his appearance knowing that if he did not look his beast his beast of a master would be displeased and the boy did not really feel like having to deal with a temper tantrum from the man today. His black baggy pants were clean and tucked into his ankle boots while his midnight blue undershirt was closed securely around his chest leaving nothing below his collarbone exposed. The one time he did not tie his undershirt in properly Lord Jamil had asked him in a calm casual tone if he had been hoping that he could find a place among the man's many concubines. Needles to say Myrddin had never done that again and had always made sure that he was fully covered no matter how hot it was outside. 

 

The one thing that the conservative clothing did not cover was the unusual slave collar that circled the boy's slim throat. Myrddin eyed it one last time in the bronze mirror that was in his quarters before heading out of the tiny room that belonged to him in the slave quarters. The collar was silver unlike the other slaves and was made specifically for a magician. It limited the magic one could use and would knock him out if he ever tried to undo it with magic. He had only tried to bypass it once when he had been learning magic from a scroll that Jamil had found somewhere and it had produced a rather harsh shock that had not only knocked him out cold but had also left him with some rather impressive electrical burns around his throat. 

 

Shaking the thoughts from his mind Myrddin walked quickly into the large library and grabbed the few scrolls that he had to put back in there proper places before cleaning the shelves. As he got absorbed into the mind-numbing work the teen spaced out. For the last few weeks, he had been having dreams of who he was pretty sure was Harry in this life. A tiny true smile slid across his face. The purple haired teen was still the same magnet for trouble if it was true dreams. Myrddin was rather sure that they were considering that Solomon had told them when he was pushing them into the flow of Rukh that he would find some way to tell them who the other was when they were ready to know. The white-haired teen flushed as he remembered some of the dreams. The other teen was a sort of almost effeminate male that could pass off for a female if not for the muscle mass that he hid underneath his baggy clothing. Myrddin smirked faintly as he also recalled that he was still the taller of the two at a good five foot six to the purple haired boys five foot three. 

 

He wondered if Harry dreamed of him as well. Then he flushed again as he also wondered if the other boy had the same er…  _ interesting _ dreams that he had as well. 

 

“Myrddin are you ready to go?” a soft voice asked as he finished brushing off a particularly dusty tome wondering just how it had gotten so dirty in only a fortnight. He jumped slightly and turned to see a slightly smaller red-haired female in the doorway leading to the room. Myrddin coughed slightly to cover his embarrassment and cleared his throat before nodding. 

 

“Yes Morgiana, just let me put this up and we can go.” He slid the thick book back into its proper place and then turned a slightly puzzled look coming across his face as he did so. “By the way, just what is it that you needed to get from the market today? I thought that the shipment of wine was supposed to be delivered here by cart?” The female fanalis frowned slightly and tilted her head in an equally puzzled look. 

 

“Actually I don’t know what exactly happened to that specific shipment but I am supposed to go and pick up some fruit for Master.” Myrddin nodded in understanding and ran a hand through his unruly hair wishing for the thousandth time that he could grow the top portion as long as the rest of his hair that reached his knees. Pulling the longer bottom half of his hair back he slid a leather strap around the curly stands knowing that if he left it unbound it would just get in his way later. 

 

“Alright then, let's head out. I don’t want to have Master mad at us for being late.” The male muttered as he walked over to the female and motioned for her to go first. Morgiana gave him a kind smile before leaving with him following close behind closing the door on the way out. 

 

As the two made their way out of the opulent little palace Myrddin grimaced as he felt the high sun cut straight through his clothing and began to make him sweat. It was going to be a long hot day ahead of them. He sighed as he flipped his hood up so that it covered his face from the harsh sunlight. Oh, how he despised the desert. 

 

A shiver ran down his spine as the mage followed his companion down the busy street. Something was going to happen today, something good or ill he did not know. Glancing at the glowing gold Rukh that hovered around him he frowned and wondered just what it was trying to tell him. He shook it off as they sounded happy so something good was likely to happen, a bitter smile came to his face. The only thing he wanted to happen was unlikely to, after all, how would Harry know where to find him to free him? 

 

It was only after getting the things that they were supposed to and beginning to head back that the Rukh started to chirp frantically making Myrddin look up from his pondering only to catch magnificent gold eyes staring wide-eyed directly at him. 

 

And so the two who were favored by Solomon found each other once more but only time would tell if they could stay together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I know I skipped a hell of a lot of years but the only thing I could really write about then would have been Myrddin’s slave days and that would not have been very interesting. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please, Favorit and Review! Thank you for reading!


	8. Restless Souls In The Desert Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And Barak’s chapter again! Now we get to see what he had been doing for the three years I time skipped for him. Myrddin I skipped six years so… yeah, I know it was a bit excessive but I really did not feel like writing out just what happened during his time as a Slave (Some of it will be revealed later on in the story). Now, onto the story!

**Chapter Song: King’s and Queen’s and Vagabonds - by Ellem**

 

Barak was little surprised when the king of Balbadd passed away. He had been sick for quite some time and had even let Alibaba know that he expected to die. What had surprised him was the uprising that happened not too long afterward. The purple haired boy had watched in some kind of detached horror as the group of thieves broke into the Palace and set it alight. The then ten-year-old had been outside with his combat instructor when the raid had happened and had almost died when one of the men had slashed his back open with a large knife after Barak tried to protect his downed instructor. 

The boy had woken up four days later in the infirmary and had been restricted to bed rest for a week and a half afterward as the wound had just missed his backbone by a scant few centimeters and had almost crippled him if not outright killed him. It was then that Alibaba had come to tell him that he was leaving after a particularly harsh argument with his eldest brother, and as Barak would later discover finding out that Alibaba’s old friend/brother from the slums had been the one to lead the raid. Oh, The new king did not know that but Alibaba had gone and confronted the boy/man and had decided to leave not long after. 

The purple haired boy had then smacked the elder boy on top of the head and told him that he was not leaving him in the gods be damned palace by himself, he did not think he could put up with King Piggys rule on his own. After pointing out that the man may just toss him out anyway Alibaba had let him follow him after he left. It was a good thing he did too, as Alibaba had forgotten to grab any sort of money when he had left and ended up destitute in a week. Yes, Barak had laughed himself hoarse after finding that out before showing Alibaba the rather large amount of coins that the younger boy had been saving for quite a while. He had also told Alibaba that  _ he, _ Barak, was the one who was going to hold onto the money as the blond did not know the meaning of being frugal. Sure at one point, he may have known how to save money when he lived in the slums but after some years in the palace he had forgotten most of it and it would take a while to remember everything. 

The two, however, knew that the money would not last them forever and had quickly gone about looking for jobs. Alibaba as the oldest one was hired more quickly that Barak (Tho, that could be because the Plum haired boy had refused to work as a male prostitute. Seriously he did not even know that that was a profession! Not to mention he was still a Kid, man some people were messed up.) as a cart driver while the younger boy had to spend a longer time looking for work that was not against his, admittedly few, morals. Eventually, he settled for a job as a courier that ran messages from town to town. It paid well and he was light enough on his feet that it was hard to catch him, making him perfect to run medium security posts from town to town. 

And so the years past. 

The first year of there living on their own they broke about even for the amount of money they spent and made so they still had a bit of a nest egg (as Hermione once put it.) put away for a rainy day. They celebrated their birthdays with some cheer but mostly it was a somber affair with Alibaba’s being the only one that he had ever had both parents being gone and Barak’s as a reminder that he was on his own truly now. Nothing much happened during that first year. 

The second year was scarcely any better though Barak had actually developed something of an information ring quite by accident. It was a little odd but he made quite a bit of good money by selling accurate info to the city guards post in each town about every black market deal he hears about. This has the happy circumstances that it lowers the number of slavers around the oasis's that he stops at. Alibaba also turns out to be spectacularly good at sucking up to important people and has become one of the best-paid cart drivers because of it. Yes, Barak teased him endlessly for his brownnosing. The birthdays they have that year are rather nice, tho Barak does end up almost breaking Alibaba’s nose for trying to take him to a brothel. Which he ends up taking Alibaba to for his birthday, while he spends time getting dirt from the girls about everyone important and some not so important Alibaba spends the night getting his spine amongst other things rearranged by a rather muscular woman. Yes, Barak never forgets it and tends to bring it up at inopportune moments. He is well aware that he is turning into quite the sadistic individual, but oh well he has to have some kind of hobby! 

The third year of there self-exile things get a bit interesting for the two near the end of the year. They had already had their respective birthdays with Barak turning thirteen and getting some new swords as his old practice ones were used almost to the breaking point. The newly turned thirteen year old nearly brakes the blonds ribs as he looks at the duel Shamshir that fit perfectly in his now rather slim but long-fingered hands. Alibaba gets a rather nice woman that Barak charmed into showing the older male a really good time, though he may have let slip that the other boy had bad experiences in brothels to the rather pretty woman. It is reaching the end of the year when another boy comes into their lives. A rather odd boy at that. 

“So wait, you're telling me that you almost got eaten by a giant carnivorous plant and I missed it?!” Barak howls with laughter as the blond flushes and the blue-haired boy that he had brought with him giggles. 

“Oh, you are an ass you know that right?!” Alibaba hisses at the still cackling teen. “Fucking sadist!” he turns around and glares at the youngest boy who had let that part slip. The ten-year-old just giggles a bit more. 

“Oh, Solomon I needed that! *Snigger* Anyway who is this you brought with you? You never introduced him.” Barak turns and looks at the youngest with a slight smile still on his face. “Hello, as Alibaba is ignoring me right now I guess I'll have to introduce myself. My name is Barak what’s yours?” he asked as he took in the smaller boy letting his eyes linger on the flute that had an interesting pentagram carved into it. The boy smiled brightly back before answering. 

“My name is Aladdin, Mr. Barak! And this is Ugo!” He held up the flute to the older boys face making Barak back up some to take a look at it. His brows furrowed and he glanced at Alibaba with one raised asking just what the hell was going on only to get a slightly evil smile back. 

“You might want to introduce Ugo to Barak personally. I don’t think he gets it Aladdin.” The golden-haired boy said with a malicious smile on his face. That was right about when Aladdin blew into the flute and Barak screamed. 

“What In The Fucking Blue Hell Is That?!”

Needless to say, it was an interesting day. 

The next one though took the cake. As they get ready to head into the dungeon Barak loses sight of Alibaba and Aladdin for one second and they start to cause trouble. The purple haired teen is already on edge having to go into what he knows is a deathtrap but also knows that it may just be the only way to save Balbadd and pay back the debt he owes the previous king. So when he sees Aladdin fucking with the fat man that makes the wine for the Lord Jamil (Who Barak is thankful he has never met. He’s heard  _ things _ about the man and none of it is good.) he is just about ready to blow his top when he looks up to catch sight of someone he has only seen in his dreams. 

Taking in the white messy hair that spikes around the boy’s sharp face and hangs down his back in a long wavy tail along with the angular aqua eyes that look slightly bemused at the scene happening in front of him Barak freezes. Hermione or rather the boy that had once been Hermione happens to look up at that moment and two pairs of eyes lock for the first time in this lifetime. Gold stair into Aqua and time for a moment stands still. 

Then the fat man begins to start shouting for the guards and Barak has to fight down the sudden urge to eviscerate the man before he is being pulled along with Alibaba and Aladdin. He never once looks away from the white-haired boy however until he can no longer see him. 

He will find him again. He has to. 

He promised himself that he will free the other boy, for he had seen the collar around his neck. No one was allowed to harm what was his and he was most certainly his. 

Gold eyes narrow as Ugo is summoned by Aladdin and picks up the boys heading quickly to the large dungeon situated in the middle of the city.  

Deep in Barak’s soul, the piece of Harry Potter that guarded his friends like a dragon its treasure woke up fully and latched onto the one person who had put him first for the first time he could remember. No, he was not allowing the other boy to stay a slave under that despicable Lord. 

He would sooner see the man dead. 

By the end of it, he might just be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, this was the longest chapter of this particular story. I did not mean for it to be this long but I had to cover a lot of things in it. Yes, Harry/Barak is very protective of his friends but he is even more protective of Hermione/Myrddin. He is also quite dragon like in his way of guarding what he considers his. Mostly his horde of treasure is of people though. Now we are at the start of the Magi timeline. I hope you have liked this chapter and I will put out the next as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and please favorite and Review!


	9. Be My Mirror, My Sword and Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, Now into the Dungeon! This and the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter spit into Barak/Myrddin chapters. After that, they will be together for the rest of this arc and the next at least. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS: It’s my birthday today the twenty-seventh, and I didn't even remember until my mother told me happy birthday... I am probably going to have altimeters when I get old.

**Chapter Song: Viva La Vida - By Coldplay**

 

Myrddin was only half aware of going back to Lord Jamil’s palace and was more interested in memorizing every bit of the boy he had seen. He had purple hair like he did in his dreams but the boy wore it different. His bangs had been loose and fluffy with a stand handing in between his eyes to the bridge of his nose but the rest of it had been completely different. His forelocks instead of hanging down to his chest free of his ponytail had been braided back into the long tail that was snug against the middle of the back of his head. It had made his rather delicate facial features stand out more. He had a heart-shaped face which was odd for a boy and high cheekbones. His eyes, however, had been even more exotic than they had been in his previous life, large and gold outlined in almost black eyelashes. Myrddin smirked as he remembered the eyebrows though, that must drive Harry nuts as it made him look even more exotic. The white-haired boy would not be surprised if the other boy had been mistaken for a female with those looks. 

As he stepped into the opulent receiving room of the Palace and came to stand behind his Master, Myrddin let his thoughts wander to the rest of the mental image he was constructed in his mind. The plum haired boy had been rather short but had slightly broad shoulders and long limbs that usually meant that one would be rather well built later on during puberty. Carefully tucking the image away for later consideration the magician turned back into the conversation happening around him as a racket built up. 

“... Simply I want everything.” Jamil was saying and Myrddin was hard pressed to not let his pleasant smile slide into a cyanide sweet one that usually meant he was plotting someone's demise. How he hated this man. Jamil was rather like Voldemort and Bellatrix in the way that he was a true blue sociopath that thought he owned everything and everyone around him. Also, like the two mentioned he loved violence be it psychological or physical it did not matter much to the man. The white-haired boy rather wished he would just drop dead but he knew that that would only happen if someone made it happen. 

Hmm, now there was a thought. Myrddin hid a rather psychotic smile as he remembered the fire in the plum haired boys eyes. He may just have a willing helper. 

Needless to say, Myrddin was rather pleased when Jamil decided to go after the trio in the dungeon. If something were to happen to him there well… it was not likely Myrddin could be blamed for it. 

He was perhaps lucky that his  _ master  _ did not see the sweet smile on his face as the man handed him a long ebony staff with a large blue stone set into the head. If he had the man may have rethought bringing him along with Morgiana and his gladiator slave Goltas who was actually a rather nice man for all his giant stature. Hell given the look that he could almost feel coming from the large man he knew that Myrddin probably had an insidious plan but just let it go.   

Then they wear off into the dungeon. 

It was odd. That was all that Myrddin could think of when he saw the cave system that made up quite a bit of the dungeon. He winced when he saw the Lord looking at the symbols written next to the many cave entrances thigh. He hoped beyond hope that Harry (He really needed to find out the boy’s new name before he fell into a habit.) had not been so stupid as to allow the boys with him to so clearly mark there trail. He at least had to know that there was a possibility of someone following them into the labyrinth. 

As it turned out the trio had gotten separated with Barak (So that was Harry's new name, It was sort of intimidating for such a cute boy, it meant Lightning he believed. It definitely fit the boy he had known though.) when running through the caves. Myrddin knew that the boy was probably watching from somewhere up high, he was quite sneaky like that. The magician kept his distance as he watched first as Aladdin was found asleep with Alibaba watching over him to when Jamil forced the older blond boy to go first in a route that they were not too sure about. 

Now Myrddin sat beside Aladdin as Morgiana watched over the both of them, Jamil and Goltas having gone ahead. The white-haired boy watched as Aladdin tried to make Morgiana laugh before he said anything, too interested in watching how the Rukh acted around the boy. 

“So you’re a Magic user too Aladdin?” Myrddin asked in a soothing tone glad for once that his soft but deep voice was good for something. The boy glanced back at him before staring hard at him for a moment his mouth popping open in something like shock. 

“Wow, mister you sure are loved by the Rukh! Kinda like Mr. Barak is but different at the same time.” The blue-haired boy frowned for a moment and tilted his head to the side. “The Rukh say that you are more like me though!” Myrddin frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side as well. What in the hell did the boy mean? 

Then he listened closely to the Rukh. ‘Hidden!’ one exclaimed. ‘Powerful!’ another chirped. ‘Magi!’ yet another one piped up. Myrddin felt himself blanch slightly as he for the first time heard the Rukh clearly. ‘Magi, Magi, Magi!’ they chimed around the two boys. 

He was so fucked. 

_ ‘Damn you, Solomon, you planned this didn’t you?!’  _ The reincarnated boy felt his temper rise as he realizes just how Solomon had played them.  _ ‘A Magi and a King Candidate in one go, you just could not resist it could you? You knew I would never choose anyone but Ha- Barak and still gave me this power. But why?’ _

A slightly larger Rukh than normal landed on his right shoulder and a deep voice whispered to him, so low that Aladdin could not hear it. 

_ “You and Barak will be able to change much of what would happen simply by existing in this way. You take the place of the third Magi from Alma Toran, therefore blocking someone else from becoming one, while Barak was your own worlds Singularity. That was why he was so important to your world. Here he can smooth over what our Singularity changes. He is the healer to our changer you understand?”  _ And suddenly Myrddin could see it. Barak was born to someone, likely this world’s Singularity, who was in a position of power. If he chose the other boy as his King than that would help his parent out more than anything else would. An heir and a Magi in one package, it would be awfully tempting to anybody. 

_ ‘You bastard.’  _ Myrddin thought emphatically as he pieced everything together. 

If they weren't very very careful than they could start a whole new world war over who claimed them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and how do you like that curveball?! I was playing with that idea for a while but had not been sure about it until I wrote this chapter. Myrddin is somewhere in between Judal and Yunan in temperament, ( yeah scary thought right? ) so he has a hard time caring too much about people in general other than disliking seeing someone hurt when he can help but when he does care he can and will do anything in his power to save that person. Now imagine that with Barak’s cheerful willingness to cause chaos and help people. So they will be causing a lot of things to differ from what it was supposed to be. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading this story! Thank you all for reading and please favorite and review!


	10. Oh Lord, I’ve Been Waiting For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now for Barak’s point of view of the dungeon in this chapter. Yes, his luck as Harry Potter followed him over into this lifetime so anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

**Chapter Song: Show Me What I’m Looking For - By Carolina Liar**

 

As typical of Harry’s and later Barak’s luck, it is not too long after they enter the dungeon that things start to go wrong. First was the massive hive like tunnels that for some reason made the hair on the back of the purple haired boy's neck stand up, then was the ant-like creatures that tried to eat Aladdin. As the trio ran from the ant chimera-like things Barak tripped and fell into a small tunnel that could not be seen from where they had been running. He stifled his yelp as he slid down the rocky ground and was flung into another larger tunnel. 

Groaning the plum haired boy sat up and spit out a cloud of dirt that he had accidentally got in his mouth when he fell. Then as he carefully stood up, glancing around as he did so, he let out another groan this one slightly more put upon. He knew his luck was bad but really? Not even five minutes into a dungeon and he got separated from the others?! 

Sighing Barak patted himself down and was pleased to find that he still had his pack along with his twin swords. Ruffling his ponytail he grunted as a puff of dirt came from the long strands. Damn, he really should cut it sometime soon. Then he huffed slightly and shook his head at the thought. Nah, he decided, he liked it long anyway even if it was a hassle to keep up with the length. Straightening out his long cream-colored coat and rearranging the wide midnight blue cloth belt that tied it shut the thirteen-year-old took a long look around this time and pinpointed the small circular hole in the wall that he had come from. It was quite high in the cave wall in all actuality, and he could not see any good handholds to climb back up to it so he dismissed it as a possible exit. 

The cavern that he was in now was quite a bit larger than the previous one and only had one other entrance/exit other than the way he had come. It was a rather steep incline that ascended into a rough cut stone stairway that climbed higher than could be seen from where he was standing. Taking one last long look around Barak made his way over to the stone steps and glanced up them as he paused at the bottom. It was too dark to tell really but it looked like it went up for quite a long time before abruptly stopping some hundred or so meters up. Not having that much of a choice the teen started up the steps moving slowly and quietly. If some kind of other dungeon monster was here he really did not want to attract its attention, Barak was none too certain that his blades would have that much of an effect on any kind of monster.  

It took a good hour to get to the top of the steps as they were not only steeper than they seemed but also longer. Barak was almost panting by the time he made it to the top having not had much of a chance to stop and rest on the crudely carved steps. He paused to catch his breath before moving on to the landing before letting out a rather creative string of curses. It was indeed another cavern, that unfortunately for him held at least fifteen different tunnels that went out into different directions. 

Sometimes he really hated his luck. 

It took him almost a day to find out where Aladdin was and that was after he had to stop for a few hours of shut-eye. The biggest kicker was that Alibaba was gone. Where Barak had no clue but what was interesting was the white-haired boy who the Magi was talking to. The plum haired teen sat on a hidden ledge in the room where Aladdin and the two slaves (Though it sickened him to think of the two people in those terms.) were waiting for.... something… (He did not know what exactly.) listening to the two males of the group talk. 

Barak had frozen when Aladdin in an offhand way had mentioned the Rukh loving him. The purple haired boy had not known that and the bluenette had not mentioned it to him so he quite surprised. Looking back it did make sense, as sometimes when he was in trouble Barak could swear that something would tell him what to do or warn him if he was in mortal danger. It was how he became such a good information gatherer listening to that instinct, or rather the Rukh if he was hearing this right. 

Shaking that thought off, Barak grinned to himself as he remembered the name of the white-haired boy. He nearly started to giggle like a schoolgirl, Myrddin oh that was just hilarious. Solomon must have a very interesting sense of humor, Barak thought grimly to himself as he too put all the pieces together. Oh well, couldn't have everything he supposed and a normal life would bore him anyway. Barak knew that the man must have really needed the two of them to make them so important to his world so he gracefully accepted that he would in all likelihood lead a dangerous life here. To be with the one person who always accepted him it was truly worth every bit of suffering that would come his way. 

It was an hour or two later when Barak turned slightly only to see that Alibaba had found his way up to him and was looking at him with almost palpable relief. He grinned at the older boy and pointed down with a single finger covering his mouth in the universal sign of silence. The blond moved quietly over to him and glanced down taking in the scene in front of him. Aladdin who had at some point gotten board was making faces at the fanalis girl, Morgiana he believed her name was, while Myrddin looked on with an amused expression on his face. 

Alibaba made his way over to the ledge and looked down at the exact moment that Aladdin looked up and their eyes locked with each other. Alibaba waved a little with a deadpan look on his face as Aladdin just stared blankly up at him. Barak barely held back the urge to facepalm as he took in the scene. The two were not all that inconspicuous where they? He caught a look of Myrddin glancing up and then staring blankly himself at the two of them on the ledge before everything went to hell in a handbasket. 

Aladdin used his magic carpet (Barak had to look back at that later and ask just why the other boy wore it as a turban.) to get up to Alibaba and himself when Morgiana finally took notice of the two eavesdroppers. Barak only peripherally noted that she was coming after them  _ by climbing the damn wall with her bare feet  _ as a chunk of the ceiling caved in slightly with the force of the girl's steps and rather unlucky a chuck came loose and cracked the plum haired boy right on his head. 

The rest of the brief flight and subsequent fight in the treasure chamber was a bit of a blur to the teen himself. He only came back around as the Djinn himself made his presence known. 

**_“Who would be King?!”_ ** The large blue and rather er…. Fat man asked as he settled into a cross-armed stance. 

Then commenced the most er… odd fight that he had ever seen. Barak was fairly pleased that Alibaba won and that for whatever reason Myrddin was actually the one holding him up as he swayed on his feet and overlooked the battle in a concussed stupor. He leaned against the taller boy taking deep steadying breaths as he felt for the first time the Rukh of his first friend closely. It was more calm and harsher than Hermione’s magic had been but he was not surprised being a slave his friend had truly seen for the first time just how depraved humanity could be and thought that saddened him he was also in a way relieved that he would not have to watch out for the other being taken advantage of. 

“Your blonde friend is good with a sword Barak, are you any good?” Myrddin asked as he held the other closely taking in the soothing scent of fresh water and ozone that came from the smaller male. The plum haired boy smiled slightly as he watched the fight though he frowned at the fanalis girl's interference. It was not like he or Myrddin could be much help to either party's so they were almost forgotten in the conflict. 

“Yep, though I’m a bit better with acrobatics and speed rather than outright strength. What about you  _ Myrddin _ ?” He blamed his concussion on how he almost purred out the others name as he had actually meant it as a play on the others name, well that and his teenage hormones. The white-haired boy flushed slightly before smirking himself and leaning down slightly as he watched Aladdin blast the sword out of Morgiana’s hand. 

“ _ Oh,  _ I am better with  _ my staff  _ and other  _ smaller _ weapons that I can use in  _ conjunction _ with it.” Myrddin purred back into the ear of the other before gleefully grinning at the shiver he got from the smaller boy. He then frowned as the blue giant motioned the two over, he could see from where he was standing that Alibaba had managed to defeat Jamil and was slightly reluctant to go over to the man who still held control over his collar even if he looked out of sorts. Still, he went reluctantly over, helping the still slightly out of it Barak over as well. 

As soon as they made it over the giant that was also a slave of Jamil’s produced a small platinum key from the stunned lords clothing and unlocked the intricate collar that had been around Myrddin neck for over six years. The teen let out a soft sigh as it came loose with no resistance before a large grin overcame his sharp features. This day could not get any better, first, he found Harry/Barak and now he was finally free of the sadistic lord. The former Coliseum fighter gave him a pat on the shoulder before grabbing Jamil and heading deep into the dungeon. Myrddin glanced over at Morgiana and smiled softly at the look of perplexed happiness on her face. He was glad that she was finally free, unlike him she had never known the freedom of not being a slave and now she would. 

**“Now let us depart.”** The Djinn said as he gathered the group up into a large magic circle and began transporting them out of the Dungeon as it began to shake making everyone frown slightly.   **“Someone is trying to bring the Dungeon down so we must hurry.”**

After hearing that everyone hunched up together and waited as the circle took effect lifting them out of the dungeon. 

“... So now what?” Aladdin asked as he glanced around seeing Barak and Myrddin sitting close together and giving them a puzzled look. Barak stirred a bit and glanced over at the white-haired boy who had yet to let go of him. 

“Well,” Myrddin begin before pausing and repositioning himself so that Barak was half lying on his lap as he looked at the smaller boys head injury. “I myself would just like be free for a little bit and roam around, though I will not leave my Idiot friends side again. What about you Aladdin?” He asked as he pushed a bit of his Magoi into the wound smiling slightly as it healed without so much as a scar. 

“Hm, Well I want to adventure more with Alibaba!” The blue-haired boy said happily. The blonde himself looked relieved at that before he took a concerned glance over to his first friend as he lounged in another boys lap. He barely held back a chuckle as he remembered the younger boys fright of women, well that explained it right there. 

Barak who had been listening raised his head a bit and looked over at Alibaba with a tiny smile on his bloodied face. 

“I still owe your father quite a bit and you are  _ hopeless _ without me  _ soooo ~ _ … I’ll be there.” He singsonged as he curled around Myrddin who just let out a soft sigh and gave a nod as well. Morgiana just looked on before nodding too. 

“I owe you two for what you did, so I will follow as well.” The female fanalis said before glancing over at Myrddin and smiled a bit. “Besides someone has to make sure that Myrddin doesn't get lost in his books!” Barak laughed hysterically nodding frantically as he remembered the time when as Hermione he had to drag her out of the library every night. 

“So,” Alibaba said with a grin. “It’s settled we will travel together for a time!” 

Only it seems that fate worked against them this time. The group split into three parts as they slept waiting to land wherever they were being transported. 

Alibaba and Morgiana landed right back into the city of Qishan separately, true, but still in the same general area. 

Aladdin was off on his own once more in the plane lands surrounding Kou. Where he would meet a very interesting princess and find out more about himself. 

Barak and Myrddin, on the other hand, had it a bit harder as they landed none too far from the great rift. Not too gently either. 

In the dark continent. 

Yeah, Barak knew he had shitty luck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and that’s it for this chapter! ^^ Hell of a lot more than I had planned but I did not want to separate it into two chapters again. Ah, I just had an Idea on who I would pick for the voices of Barak and Myrddin. Myrddin would have Kurama’s (from yu yu Hakusho) Human form voice actor (The English dub.) While Barak would be voiced by the same person voicing Haku from Naruto. Now this will be following Barak and Myrddin as they try to get back to Balbadd. Who will they run into as they scurry to find their friends? Here's a hint, Barak will give them quite the scare! Myrddin may just get some info on how to truly use his powers and they may just get the help they need to get back to Balbadd! Please favorite and review!
> 
> PS: the poll on the pairing for TRWOF is still up with Masrur taking the lead! If you wish to vote for someone else you may want to hurry!


	11. ‘Cause You’re My King And I’m You’re Lion-Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now here is a chapter completely devoted to Myrddin and Barak together. I hope you like it. Ah, also this fanfic is going to end differently to the Magi ending but also slightly similar. I want to redeem Sinbad so he will not be a bad guy in this fic. As a matter of fact, in most of my stories, he will not be the bad guy. I think I like his character too much to do that in any of my stories. Anyway, on to the story.

**Chapter Song: King and Lionheart - By Of Monsters and Men**

 

“Owww…” A whine came from the large dirt cloud that was kicked up as the two boys smacked hard into the baked earth around a large crevice that spanned some hundred to two hundred miles. Barak coughed hard as he groaned out loud having inhaled some of the dust and dirt from there sudden landing. Myrddin who had landed first just wheezed as he tried to get air into his abused lungs. It took a moment for the cloud to dispel revealing two boys laying sprawled in the packed dirt with one atop the other. The white-haired boy had been unfortunate enough to end up on the bottom of the two while plum haired boy ended up sprawled across his friend in a rather improper way. 

“Barak… Please get off my crotch.” Myrddin managed to get out in squeak when he realized just what was causing the slight pressure on his privates. It was not really all that uncomfortable and that was perhaps the problem. The white-haired boy flushed brightly as he cracked open an eye and still saw the darker haired boy flushing as he tried to leaver himself up but his hair was pinned underneath Myrddin himself. Barak’s face was so red he looked like a stoplight from their old world as he glanced up at Myrddin and caught his aqua eyes with his own gold. 

“Erm, I can’t.” He breathed out a stuttering breath when something twitched underneath him. Myrddin flushed even brighter and tilted his lower back up as much as he could with the other boy still laying on him. Barak quickly yanked his hair out from underneath the other boy ignoring any strands that got caught and yanked out. The slightly smaller boy sat up beside his friend and looked anywhere but at the other boy when Myrddin sat up. Myrddin bit back a curse as a certain part of his anatomy refused to comply with his wishes and go down. 

_ ‘Think about something disgusting… Something…. Gah! I can’t think of anything.’ _ He quickly covered his lap with his overcoat note ing as he did so that Barak was looking away with a slightly dazed look in his bright eyes.  _ ‘I wonder how he would look if…. Damn It! Not Helping!’  _ Myrddin made a slightly distressed noise and covered his mouth with one of his hands. 

Barak meanwhile was trying not to think about what he had accidentally copped a feel of when he had hurried to get off of Myrddin.  _ ‘Holly crap,’  _ The purplette thought to himself.  _ ‘He’s huge.’  _ the smaller male whined internally as he tried to banish that thought to the deepest pit he had in his mind, He really did not think he liked going through puberty if that is what this was. 

“S-So where do you suppose we are?” The gold eyed boy asked in what he was hoping to be a nonchalant tone but he missed it by a mile. Myrddin still flustered glanced about before a frown overcame the blush on his face. His aqua eyes scanned the landscape around them before he let out a slight gasp seeing the large rift not ten feet away from them. His mouth fell open and flounder for a bit before he closed it with a snap turning to look at Barak who was now staring at him with a worried look on his fine-boned face. 

“I- I think we are by the great rift… but that would mean….” He froze as he felt someone set down beside them lightly and the two whipped around to see a twenty-five or so year old blond male in green clothing standing not a foot away from them. Barak shot up and slid in front of Myrddin in a defensive stance with one of his blades out in front of him and the other pointed slightly down and to the side. The blond just gave them a small smile, his light blue eyes lingering first on Barak’s face and then on Myrddin himself. 

“Yes, This is the great rift. You two have traveled far from where you were.” The male stated in a calm tone. He bowed slightly making sure that his hands were always in sight of the plum haired boy who held the twin swords. It would do no good if he were skewered for a perceived intent to harm. 

“My name is Yunan and I wish to speak with the two who Solomon has sent as his hands in this world.” Myrddin gasped again lightly before quickly coming to his feet and grabbing Barak’s shoulder in a light grip. 

“It’s ok! He’s a Magi, Like me.” The white-haired teen whispered softly to the tense boy. Barak glanced back at Myrddin for a few moments before sighing deeply, lowing his blades as he exhaled. He gave the man one last searching look before he slid the blades into the scabbards resting against the small of his back. 

“Ok.” He grunted giving Myrddin a baleful look that turned into a weary one as he glanced at who he suspected was the Wandering Magi he had heard about while reading that ridiculous story that Alibaba adored. Hey now that was a thought, he could ask the man if Sinbad really had bedded half the world's population of females. He gave a slight chuckle as he turned to look back over the great rift, for a moment just taking in the astounding sight. Yunan cleared his throat and Barak looked back at the man who was gazing at him with some kind of half-hidden wonder. 

“My home is not all that far from here but it is in the rift. I can use a transportation spell to get us down there if that is alright with you two. Ah, I have almost forgotten, just what are your names?” Yunan asked in a pleasant tone still making sure that he was not seen as a threat. Surprisingly enough he felt that the most danger would come from the white-haired boy if he was to try anything to them. Though he glanced at the Rukh surrounding the magi boy and hid a flinch, The boy was surprisingly possessive of his King. The blond just barely caught the sickly sweet smile on the boys face before he shuddered and looked back at the other boy who he was fairly certain was his idiot Kings child. The hair and eyes were telling enough as it was, but the face he had made when he stood in front of his own Magi was the same one Yunan had seen on Sinbad’s face when he was protecting something important to him. 

“My name is Barak, This is Myrddin my… er…” He had started out fairly confident but floundered as Myrddin came up from behind him and wrapped a possessive arm around his shoulders. He began to turn red again sputtering as Myrddin pulled him close and  _ smiled _ at the older man. 

 

It was rather frightening. 

“I’m his lover.” The white-haired boy stated with a totally straight face. Barak meanwhile looked like he was a school girl getting confessed to by her crush and flushed while stuttering out strange things. 

“L-Love-Lover… Huh… No Touchy….” The two Magi ignored him for a moment while they sized each other up and Yunan hid a chuckle as well as a slightly evil little smirk. The older Magi wonders just how Sinbad was going to handle that bit of information. 

“I see. He is also your King correct?” The blond man asked receiving a nod in return. “How about this then. If you stay with me for a while, say a few months or so, I will help you raise two dungeons for your little (The indignant shout of “I am not Little!” was ignored once more.) King to go into. You, however, do need to be trained. Even with the small amount of control you have now over your Magoi you are a force to be reckoned with Myrddin, think about how much stronger you will be with the proper training.” Myrddin looked interested and glanced down at Barak who had quieted sometime after his last outburst, catching the gold eyes looking up at him. The plum haired boy gave him a slight shrug indicating that he did not care much and it was up to the taller boy to decide what they were going to do next. 

Myrddin sighed and gave the older magi a nod before holding up a hand when the other began to gather his magic to transport them to his home. 

“I agree on one additional term,” Myrddin said after Yunan stopped what he was doing to look at him. Seeing that the blond was listening the teen continued. “You transport us to Aladdin and Morgiana after the second dungeon.” 

Yunan for once did not act like an idiot and gave a small nod back. 

“That’s acceptable. You two will be needed there anyway.” 

And so for the next few months, the two teen’s spent most of their time training until one day. 

“This is the Twelfth Dungeon, Sitri. I warn you now the djinn in this one is particularly manipulative so be careful you two.” Yunan warns as he stands outside a dungeon he had risen on a small bare outcropping of rocks that just stuck up from the sea outside the dark continent. Myrddin who was now wearing the same black pants but with a white shirt and black silk vest over it along with a long white cloak over that snorted and gave the man a deadpan look. Yunan had put him thru a training regimen straight from hell, so he was quite sure that he was prepared for whatever lay inside the tall spire. 

Barak (who had been pushed into the more fitting clothing of tight navy pants along with an only slightly looser black tunic that went down to the top of his thighs and had no sleeves or shoulders but a high collar. The only thing saving him from some major sunburn was the cropped navy jacket that came down to just below his rib cage with metal plating sewn into the shoulders and elbows.) snorted as well shooting the blond a rather annoyed look as he himself remembered the man dumping him into several dungeon monster nests and leaving him to come back to the great rift alone. It had not been fun at all. 

**_“I think we can handle it.”_ ** They chimed together in unison. 

Yunan smiled and then without any kind of warning slapped his staff against both boys backs sending them flailing all the way into the dungeon. He let loose a small cackle of glee as he heard them both curse his name as they fell into the dungeon’s entrance. Really they should have known by now to never let their guard down around him. Of course, he thought as he absently rubbed his butt with a pained look on his face. They gave back just as good as they got. The last prank he had gotten them with lead Myrddin to changing something into a snapping turtle while Barak distracted him and shoving it down the back of his pants. 

He shuddered and gently sat down. It would likely take awhile for them to complete this dungeon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This did not turn out exactly how I wanted it but I also did not want to waste time explaining exactly how Yunan trained Myrddin while tormenting Barak. This chapter ends about two months after the dungeon Amon was captured. I will try to go into better detail with the dungeon’s now as this is Barak’s turn to capture one. By the time they meet back with Aladdin and Morgiana (Who will be on the road to Balbadd) Barak will have captured two dungeons. This, however, does not mean that he has a whole lot of power because unlike Sinbad he went into one dungeon right after another an had only perhaps a month or two to train with the djinns while on the road to Balbadd. He will only be capable of using one Djinn equip fully by the time the Balbadd arc rolls around. Even then he will only be capable of it for maybe thirty minutes total before completely exhausting himself. So he will not be all powerful or anything. As a matter of fact, he and Alibaba will only be a little bit apart power wise. Barak will just know how to use his time better. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (in all its fanservice moments) and thank you for reading. Please favorite and review.


	12. We’ll Be The Kings of The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that this took so long for me to get out. I just typed up a twenty-four-page chapter to another of my stories, The Mummy: A Magi Inspired Edition. If you like that sort of thing you should check it out, it’s pretty different from the movie. Aladdin is genderbent and cast as Evelyn just so you know. Now onto the next chapter of Old Souls!

**Song For The Chapter: Antarctica - By Hands Like Houses**

 

Now judging by how the way things had gone in the first dungeon that the two teens had gone into they probably should have expected something like this but Barak was in denial about his luck and Myrddin was overconfident to a fault. Which lead to this:

“What the fuck is that?!” Barak had a bit of a potty mouth though that could be excused as he was running for his life away from a herd of bee-like monsters that every so often shot something at him.

“I don't know! Shit, watch out it spits acid!” Myrddin was unusually flexible for a male his size Barak absently noted as he leaned back away from the acid spray. The white-haired boy had it a bit easier as he was riding his staff like a broom while the smaller boy ran the whole way. Said smaller boy withheld a pout as he kept running away from the bees. It took them a few moments to find an alcove to small for the fairly large monsters to get into and hurried into it noting as they did so that it was actually a rather small cave that went for quite a ways.

They followed the cave for at least a few hours stopping every once in a while to eat a bit of dried meat and drink some water to keep their strength up. By the time they found the exit it had been seven to eight hours inside the dungeon and Solomon knows how long outside of it. The two were nearing exhaustion but knew that with only the two of them they could not afford to stop for more than a few moments lest they get caught off guard by a monster. Luckily, as they entered the room that the cave opened up into, Barak saw that it looked like there was an inscription on a stone tabled dead center of the room. Trading a glance with Myrddin the two nodded and hurried over to the tablet.

Barak groaned softly as he took in the scribbles on the stone. There were three separate places in the stone monument where something was supposed to be placed. As a matter of fact, it looked sort of like someplace where you would place a quill Barak noted as he reread the inscription once more. Myrddin read it aloud as he tried to work it out, he may not be able to actually help Barak with the dungeon but he could give hints.

_“Three things are needed to pass further. One is something from a creature which no one can lie when around, The Second comes from a being who burns when death nears, The last comes from an omen of death. Find them and thou shall be rewarded.”_

Myrddin groaned this time as the subject of magical beings was something that he was never particularly good at even as Hermione. Barak meanwhile had figured out two of the three but was stuck on the last one. Sighing he put a hand to his mouth and tilted his head up looking at the top of the cavern as he thought. He heard Myrddin shift around and turned to ask him what he thought when he caught sight of the other boys face. The magi had paled and was looking behind them with a great amount of horror. Barak shakily turned his head as well only to blanch. Apparently, they did not have to wait to figure out the riddle as three humongous creatures began to stir in three separate nests that the plum haired boy was absolutely sure had not been there when they came in.

The largest one by far was a rather menacing eagle headed griffin that had wicked looking talons on its lion's paws standing at a good twelve feet high with a rather large wingspan of twenty feet. The other two were noticeably smaller with one being only three or so foot tall but had fire spanning its wings, A phenix Barak absently noted. The last was a huge crow that looked to be made out of the shadows themselves and had a rather scary aura around it.

“Oh fuck me sideways.” was all Barak had time to mutter before the three attacked. He threw himself to the ground and rolled before wringing his swords free and lunging at the nearest flying beast.

It took over three more hours to get the damn things down and stay down while he plucked a single father (That was for some reason usual a flight feather) that had a stone band around the base of it from them. Myrddin who was actually not allowed to help during fights bit his lip as he looked over the slightly battered plum haired teen who limped back over to the stone tablet. The white-haired male frowned as Barak passed him and slid the feathers into their respective slots before casting a glance back at the downed monsters. He froze for a moment and then prodded at Barak, accidentally hitting a bruise making the smaller male curse at him, and pointed back at the way he came.

Barak turned with a snarl thinking that the damn things were back for more when he to froze. In place of where the three monsters had fallen was a set of rather intricate double doors that had definitely not been there before. Of the monsters, there was no sign of them ever being there in the first place. Myrddin was the one who spoke up then.

“Well, Yunan did say that this Djinn is rather devious. Do you think they were an illusion the whole time?”

Barak just let out a long string of curses before stopping to the door Myrddin following him with a tiny ironic smile on his face. The slightly smaller gold eyed boy stopped in front of the doors and waited until his friend or rather lover as Myrddin liked to be called came up beside him. He glanced up at the taller teen and raised a brow silently asking if he was ready, receiving a nod in reply. He put his hands on either door and pushed slightly, sighing in relief when they slid open almost immediately. For a moment there he was afraid that he would have to say something embarrassing to open them.

The two teens exchanged one last glance before turning and walking into the slightly open doors. One last room to go.

The two were blinded for a moment as they entered the vastly more lit up room beyond the doors. Barak blinked for some seconds until his sight came back to him and then sucked in a breath of horror as he saw where they where. Myrddin was much the same.

They stood in a large cathedral-like room that had a vast high ceiling that on was painted a scene straight from hell. Flames devoured great cityscapes while soldiers killed and pillaged along with a great many other atrocities. Barak shuddered as he saw a portion of a painting in one corner that held a man beating a small child with an almost sick look of pleasure on his face. Suddenly he was not so sure that he wanted to have this Djinn. What kind of being felt comfortable no, at home, around this kind of thing?

**_“So you are the one who would be king?”_ **

A voice purred out from amongst the vast piles of wealth that littered the floor, the gold having gone unnoticed by ether boy in the wake of the horror up above. Barak whiled around while Myrddin just stood stalk still with a look of annoyance on his face. One more time that he could not help his little love. The Djinn had to be the one who chose.

The Djinn was leaning against a particularly gaudy statue of a dragon. He was blue like most of his kind but that was about the only thing he had in common with his brethren. The male Djinn was about ten or so feet tall, rather short for a Djinn and looked well… odd. He was slim and had a human-like shape with a few differences. The biggest one was the iridescent set of wings that attach to his back. In the shape of an owl's wings, the feathers themselves are what made them stand out the most. Pale blue and violet they were outlined in a deep midnight blue color that made the parlor colors of the insides stand out even more. The only other thing that stood out other than that was flowers that were of similar color weaved into the long curly hair of the male. Barak flushed as he realized that the male Djinn was only wearing what looked to be a female Kimono that was tied only loosely around his waist slowing his muscular torso and slim legs.

The Djinn let loose a musical laugh as he saw that. Myrddin gave him a glare that made him just laugh louder.

**_“AHAHAHA! No need to glare so little Magi I have no interest in someone already spoken for! No, what I am interested in is just why you two are in my dungeon. The little blond annoyance did not particularly inform me of who I would be waiting for. Ha! Besides my tastes run more along your likeness not his.”_ ** Myrddin blanched and backed up hiding behind Barak slightly who just gave a slight chuckle and then looked up to the Djinn.

“So is there anything else I need to do to win you over?” The boy asked as his gold eyes met the Djinns blue ones. The winged male looked at him for a long moment before sighing and looking away.

**_“Not particularly. I have only one question,”_ ** The Djinn looked back at the boy with an impassive expression this time before pointing up with a single finger clad in many rings. **_“Tell me what do you think of the painting that I made.”_ **

Barak himself held back a flinch as he realized that this Djinn was the one to put the painting on the ceiling. Inhaling slightly the plum haired teen looked up and ran a hand through his ponytail as he took in the gruesome sean once more. His gold eyes slid over the horrible painting once more until something made him pause and look more closely at the center of each painting. Then a tiny smile came to his face as he looked back at the waiting Djinn.

“It’s human nature is it not?” He asked making the Djinn blink and nod slightly, apparently, no one else had ever guessed it right. “I noticed, in every painting, there was at the very least one person protecting another. It shows that though it’s in human nature to fight it is also in it to protect. It may be for various reasons but there is always something someone is willing to kill or die for.” Barak finished pointing up a specific scene of a mother throwing herself in front of a blow meant for a child. He barely withheld a bitter smile at it.

The Djinn blinked once more before letting out a cackle that did not sound earthly. As a matter of fact, whenever the Djinn spoke it never came out like a normal voice would, it always held an unearthly quality to it.

**_“I am Sitri The Djinn of Truth and Lies. I hold power over Sound and the Will of Humanity.”_ ** Barak paled once more as he realized just what the Djinn was getting at. **_“Ah, you understand I see. My brother in power is much the same as I. Only where he can implant an order or the conscious of his host into the mind of another, I, however, with my extreme magic can overweight someone's personality if my welder truly wished it. Also much like a phoenix I can uplift someone's spirit or crush it brutally so that they have no will to fight. The last thing I provide for my welder is the assurance that no one can ever lie to you without your knowledge for like Griffin I know when someone is lying.”_ ** Sitri smiled a grim smile at the two boys who looked slightly sick and then pointed at Barak.

**_“And you are now my King!”_ **

_~~~~~~ Outside The Dungeon ~~~~~~_

Yunan blinked awake as the earth gave a mighty shudder and the dungeon he had summoned disappeared. He inhaled and quickly made his way over to the hole in the earth that the dungeon had left behind. The blond Magi let out a sigh of relief as he glanced down into the hole and saw the two teens standing in the middle of a large pile of bags containing treasure. He was just about to call down when Barak twisted and snapped his head up to look at him with burning gold eyes that were alight with fury. The blond flinched as Myrddin did the same only with the Rukh around him beginning to gather in a rather alarming pattern.

Oh, he was going to have a hell of a time explaining things to the two pissed off teenagers below him but…

Better to have that kind of power in the hands of a person who was unwilling to use it rather than one who had no qualms about it. Yunan’s eyes narrowed momentarily as a memory of another plum haired male flashed across his mind.

Yes, definitely worth the confrontation he was about to have with the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is it for this chapter. I know it’s a bit longer than most of the other chapters but I kind of had to stuff a whole dungeon adventure into one chapter so please forgive the length. Yes, Barak now has a Djinn that can cancel out Zepar. This is for a reason. Sitri also has a few additional surprises that will not show up until later. The next chapter will be a time skip. I just do not think I can do a dungeon justice so I will not write the other one as the Djinn will be epic and I don’t want to fuck it up so I will not put the dungeon adventure into the story. I will, however, say this, Sitri will be the Djinn that will be giving Barak all sorts of problems see to use a djinn you have to want to use its power, it won't work if you're afraid of it. Meaning that for as long Barak has reservations about using him Sitri will not function right. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and will continue reading. Please favorite and review! 
> 
> P.s. The poll for Dinarzad’s pairing on my other story is still ongoing with Masrur leading at 13 votes and Aladdin just behind him with 11. If you have not voted yet you may want to!


	13. Old Souls: Bonus Chapter ~ Oh Won't You Come Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, sorry for the wait I just had a hard time writing this outright but I did want to at least try to write this once. I hope you like this as it is only on this site, fanfiction would make me take down my story or do it themselves if I put it on there so I do hope you will give me feedback on how this turns out. As I am only getting any feedback on this site. Thank you for reading and please let me know how you like it. 
> 
> This is my first Slash sean even if it is not really all that explicit so please let me know how it turns out.

**Chapter Song: Paradise - by Sixlight**

 

Myrddin would be the first one to admit that he was just a bit possessive of his only male friend. Barak even when he had been Harry had been the most precious person to him. The white-haired boy knew it was because as Hermione he, well she at the time, had never had a friend before and definitely not one who would put her first. She had been entranced by him even then when the, at the time, small messy haired boy had rushed into a dangerous situation not caring of his own wellbeing to save her. The fact that he was the one to notice her absence and decide to find her had cemented her loyalty to the small boy. To the point where she had died for her friend. Now as Myrddin he had noticed a heightened possessiveness towards his best friend. This would not be so bad if Barak did not manage to gain attention wherever he went, usually of the lustful sort. Watching the slim boy dodged the grubby hands of a rather fat man who was drunker than a sailor on land leave the white-haired boy absently noted that he may have a bit of a problem as his hand went for his staff to knock some sense into the drunkard. 

Barak who was still talking to the owner of the little inn slash bar that they were hoping to stay at was unaware that his taller friend was smiling at the fat man he had dodged with a sickly sweet expression on his face as he held the wooden staff to the man's fat neck. The owner, however, was not but despite that was looking on with an amused look at the fat little man squealed and took off before looking back down to the teen who was bartering with him. 

A deal was quickly struck when the teen mentioned that he was a singer of some repute his mother having been the Blue Sparrow, a talented singer, and storyteller who had sadly died some time ago. Myrddin who had just gotten thru with scaring the crap out of the little fat man paused and gave Barak an interesting look that he missed. The smaller boy had not sung in front of him before, though he had asked the plum haired teen to do so. Barak had just given him a sad look and stated that it was something he wanted to keep to himself for the time being. So Myrddin was greatly surprised that the smaller teen wanted to pay using his voice rather than dig into the treasure that was stored in Myrddin’s magical bag. 

Little did he know that he would be even more surprised when his little King went up on the small staged they had and sang for the drunkards and tavern workers. 

Barak meanwhile swallowed back his nervousness and for the first time since, his mother died sang. It was a song that he had heard in a store while shopping for his relatives before he was accepted to Hogwarts and his subsequent death.  

_ I’ve been dreaming of a place now _

_ Where the winter doesn't freeze the sea _

Large gold eyes blinked and searched out aqua colored ones who looked back at him in shock as he sang. A slight smirk curled his lips as he sung the next set of lyrics. 

_ And the air all around you makes you feel like you can finally breathe _

_ Oh~ won't you come away with me _

The next part was sung in a slightly softer tone as many eyes watched the slim teen on the rickety old stage. 

_ And I’ll fight, fight for a lost cause _

_ Love, love till it’s all gone _

_ I’ll stay by your side till tomorrow~  _

The next part was in a louder but still musical tone than made those watching, which was now all of the tavern, entranced in the teen’s voice. 

_ Just stay with me for one more night _

_ We’ll go someplace where we don’t have to die _

_ And I could be with you in Paradise!  _

Myrddin was entranced as he watched Barak grin down at him from atop the stage. The slightly smaller teen's voice was amazing! The Magi had never heard anyone with that kind of talent since he had been reborn in this world. Myrddin felt himself flush as he realized that Barak had never once turned from him as he sang. A certain part of his anatomy stirred to life as his eyes fell half-lidded and locked onto the form of the plum haired little brat of a King. 

_ I’ve been thinking of a way out  _

_ Of all this death that was sinking in  _

_ And I promise if we leave we will leave this hell together  _

_ And it will be, the last thing I ever do~ _

Barak meanwhile had a flashback of when they were still the two kids that got themselves killed on account of negligent adults. He meant exactly what he said, If they went this time it would be together just like the last time. Barak did not think that he could live alone without Myrddin again. Smiling gently he continued the song. 

_ And I'll fight, fight for a lost cause _ __   
_ Love, love till it's all gone _ __   
_ I'll stay by your side till tomorrow _ __   
_ All I need is you and paradise _ __   
_ Just stay with me for one more night _ __   
_ We'll go someplace where we don't have to die _ _   
_ __ And I could be with you in paradise

Taking a deep breath the teen continued on, unaware of all the looks of awe on the peoples faces around him. His mother had received the same looks when she herself had sung after all so he was used to it.  __   
__   
_ And I'll fight, fight for a lost cause _ __   
_ Love, love till it's all gone _ __   
_ I'll stay by your side till tomorrow _ __   
_ All I need is you and paradise _ __   
_ Just stay with me for one more night _ __   
_ We'll go someplace where you don't have to die _ _   
_ __ And I could be with you in paradise

Looking directly into Myrddin’s half-lidded eyes Barak finished the song in a low tone that almost seemed to echo around the now silent room filled with people. 

__   
_ All I need is you and paradise _ __   
_ Just stay with me for one more night _ __   
_ We'll go someplace where you don't have to die _ _   
_ __ And I could be with you in paradise~

Barak trailed off, and for a moment there was pure silence until a thunderous applause rose from everyone in the tavern including Myrddin and the owner. He flushed slightly then began the next song, and on he went until it was nearing midnight and the tavern owner ushered them into a small room with a rather comfortable bed in it. Barak was rather tired and had not noticed the look of desire on Myrddin's face as he stripped down for bed. They were both boys and truthfully if he did not strip for bed now he would just do it in his sleep later. He really wondered who he got that trait from, as he had never had it when he was Harry. Boy, hadn't that startled Myrddin when he had first done it around him. The white-haired boy had squeaked when he woke up to find Barak butt naked and pressed against him one morning. Yunan who had come looking for them had given him a rather exasperated look and only muttered that ‘ Solomon preserve him, he was just like that idiot King’, whoever the idiot king was. 

However, that was neither here nor there, as at this time Myrddin decided to do something different instead of turning around until the slightly smaller boy was finished undressing. He walked up silently to the plum haired boy who was sliding his tight shirt up above his head and reached around as the black cloth cleared the others head laying one large hand on Barak’s lower abdomen absently noting the clinch of his abdominals as the gold-eyed boy froze in shock. His eyes widened as Myrddin leaned against his back and placed his mouth to his ear while stroking his muscles along his abdomen. 

“You do know that that could be considered a tease, right?” The aqua eyed boy drawled in a deep tone that did little to hide the lust that he felt right then. Barak shivered as the other boy reached up and pulled his arms back by his still tangled up wrists making him arch a little bit as he strained to keep himself from overextending. He let out an involuntary grunt as his ass slammed into Myrddin’s front and the other males hand drifted down to his cloth belt that hung low on his hips holding up his swords. He quickly unwound the knot that it was tied in and smirked when Barak let out an involuntary gasp when the belt fell to the floor leaving him in only his rather tight pants that did little to hide the fact that he was quite turned on by what Myrddin was doing to him. 

“Would you let me have you?” The taller male nudged his chosen King with his nose along the plum haired boys jaw then brushed his mouth along the other's neck smiling into the soft skin there when the gold-eyed teen tilted his head to allow for more access. 

Barak let out another small gasp as teeth scraped gently along his skin, pleasure dancing across his nerve endings as his best friend drew him closer to himself then he let out a groan as something very familiar and rather hard pressed into his lower back. He knew what Myrddin was asking him and bit his lower lip slightly as the white-haired male slid his hand down just a bit further, his long fingers brushing against the leather cord holding his pants up. Rocking his hips back into Myrddin’s earned him a low growl and a rather harsh bite on the shoulder from the other boy. 

“Well?” Myrddin pressed for an answer as he stroked the tender skin of Barak’s lower abdomen. 

“S-Sure.” Barak breathed out, moaning as the others teeth grazed his neck once more. “I- I trust you.” He said a bit unsteady as he managed to get one hand free of the tangled shirt and reached back to grab Myrddin’s long hair and tug gently. The leather strap he used as a tie came undone and the long white curly locks spilled out around the two. 

Myrddin gave a growl of approval as the slightly smaller teen's long fingers tangled into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged gently. His hand slid down to the laces of Barak’s pants and made quick work of the tight leather stings. As soon as the laces came undone he inched his hand down into the others pants dragging the cotton material down Barak’s hips slightly as he did so. A smirk painted itself across the teen's sharp features as the plum haired teen let out a tiny growl of his own and ruffly tugged at his hair as Myrddin’s hand wrapped around a rather hard part of his anatomy. A brow rose as the white-haired teen realized something. 

“Huh, I did not know that you were quite that large little one.” He chuckled as Barak huffed slightly indignantly and turned his face away from the taller males. Myrddin then dragged his hand down the others length making the teen gasp and buck his hips slightly against his hand. It was then Myrddin's turn to let out a groan as the smaller boys hips slid against his own erection. Ok, It was time for them both to get out of the rather restricting clothing he thought as he realized just how hard it was to move his hand around the other's manhood. He pulled his hand free of the others pants and let go of his tangled shirt allowing Barak to finally lower his arm which was starting to hurt. 

The gold eyed teen untangled his hand from Myrddin’s hair and stepped away massaging his arm as he went with a grimace on his face. After getting the feeling back to his arm he turned and looked at the white-haired boy who was sliding off his tunic having already gotten his cloak and tight vest off, Barak could see the white fabric along with a bit of black hanging off of a chair in the corner of the room. As Myrddin got his hair finally free of the buttons of his shirt he tossed it into the steadily amassing pile. Barak swallowed his mouth suddenly a bit dry as he took in the well-built frame of his best friend. His gold eyes slid down from the dissolved white hair that hung loose to the other boy's knees, then to his broad muscular shoulders and lastly down his chest and abdomen that had more muscle mass than one would think for a magician, not like a bodybuilder or anything but more like someone who trained and fought routinely. Barak flushed slightly as he glanced down a bit further to see that Myrddin was fully aroused and it was definitely rather impressive if the bulge in his pants was anything to say about it. A flash of pride came to Barak as he took in the full picture of the disheveled Magi and a devious smile curled across his lips. 

Myrddin sighed as his hair was finally free of the damn buttons on his shirt and he tossed it to turn back to his little soon to be lover. He froze at the sight of the little grin the boy had on his face and swallowed a lump of nerves that suddenly appeared at the sight of the evil little grin. The last time he had seen that Yunan had ended up with pink hair for five days, of course that was after the blond man had dumped the teen into a nest of dragon-like dungeon monsters that were apparently left over from Baal's dungeon. Myrddin inhaled sharply as Barak stalked over to him with a predatory look in his bright gold eyes. Maybe he should not have teased him so much. 

Barak sidled up to Myrddin with a dark smile on his face. He rather roughly pulled Myrddin down to his height by grabbing his long white hair in his hands and pulling rather harshly. The white-haired teen let out a low moan as Barak kissed him deeply and roughly nipping at the other's lips while grinding his hips against the others clothed erection. They both gasped as Myrddin grabbed the smaller teens hips and moved them just right against his making there hardened length’s crash against each other.  

Looking back on it neither boy could exactly say what really happened only that the next time they became completely aware they were both nude and in bed together. Barak was spread across the dark burgundy colored, light cotton sheets. His hair had been taken out of its habitual tail and was pooled around there nude forms. Myrddin was leaning over him panting as there hips ground against one another with their erections pressed tightly together his long curled hair spilling around them both, the long strands trailing along the smaller teens body as the other teen moved. Then both were once more lost in pleasure. 

As it was both would agree that what followed that was rather pleasurable. Barak would later complain about his ass and how Myrddin would need to be more gentle to which the other boy would state that he had wanted it hard and if he had complaints than he needed to control what came out of his mouth during their activities. And so the two best friends became lovers in truth. 

It would be only a few days later that they would run into Morgiana and the caravan she was with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Blush* So, yeah Barak has a switch that when pushed he becomes a little too much like his father. He is not above seducing the hell out of Myrddin to get his way. This will show up later on when Myrddin gets a little too stubborn about things.


	14. Everybody’s Looking For Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, This is a massive time skip. Anyway, Barak has already captured his two dungeons and the two teens have met up with Morgiana. So on to the story!
> 
> P.S: This chapter has some mentions of two men sleeping together, nothing expect but still it is in the chapter.

**Chapter Song: Sweet Dreams - By Eurythmics**

 

_ ~~~~~~ Some Months Later, Caravan Group ~~~~~~ _

 

It was early morning and the sun slid through a tiny sliver of open space in between a tent flap setting a small patch of ground covered in blankets awash in the early morning sunlight. Two teenage boys lay curled up together underneath a thin blanket. One, the slightly larger of the two with pure white lengthy curly hair, held the smaller boy close, his sharp cheekbone resting on the plum colored locks that covered the younger's head and pulled around the makeshift bed. The white-haired boy groaned softly as sunlight penetrated his closed eyes in a rather irritating fashion and he cracked one of the aqua orbs open to glare harshly at the newly rising sun. Huffing in irritation the teen glanced down and smiled softly as plum colored hair met his gaze. Shifting slightly the teen unwrapped his arms from around his lover and sat up, uncaring that the thin blanket fell from his shoulders to his waist exposing his bare chest. 

 

The smaller teen, however, groaned out loud and awoke with his face scrunched in discontent at being woken. Gold eyes slid open and the male huffed as he took in the white-haired boy grinning down at him. Rolling over to his side instead of laying on his belly the smaller teen hissed as he moved. The other teen let out a tiny snort as the plum haired boy let out a slew of curses. 

 

“Oh shut up Myrddin, you're not the one with the sore arse.” The gold eyed boy growled out glaring petulantly at the sitting one before his gaze fell on the other's chest and he flushed at the sight of the marks he left on the others well-built frame. Myrddin let out a deep chuckle and tossed his head slightly, moving to get up. 

 

“Honestly Barak I didn’t do anything you didn’t want, Hell you practically beg…” He was cut off as the plum haired teen shot up and held a hand to the others mouth uncaring that the blanket fell away completely leaving his nudity fully exposed. The white-haired boy grinned behind the hand at the flushed face of his lover enjoying the flustered look on the others face. 

 

“Sh-Shut up!” Barak stuttered then realizing that he was once again completely nude in front of someone who would take pleasure pouncing on him he squealed and jumped back. “A-Anyway we need to get dressed! Morgiana told us last night that she was going to scout ahead to see if she could locate those bandits right?” The gold eyed teen asked rhetorically as he reached for his pants and began to pull them on wincing as a stab of pain flared up his lower back.  

 

Myrddin who had been lustfully staring at the slight but still well-muscled frame of his lover blinked and then nodded noting the flinch of pain. He to stood up ignoring his unclothed state and moved over to Barak who had just finished tying his pants up. The white-haired teen laid one of his hands along the small of the others back and let his magoi slide into a rather familiar spell. Barak sighed in relief as the slight stabbing pain went away and Myrddin pulled back with a tiny smile on his face. 

 

“Yes,” The aqua eyed boy stated as he to begin to dress pulling on his own pants. “She should have been back by now.” 

 

Barak nodded as he pulled his shirt on over his head, reaching back as soon as it was settled along his torso to pull free his long hair trapped underneath the black cloth. He was tying his hair into a ponytail when a thought occurred to him. He quickly turned to the taller teen who was pushing his own hair back as he tied his pants up. 

 

“You ah, You don't think that she just went in by herself do you?” He asked making the other pause as he grabbed his shirt to look into Barak’s worried gold eyes. Then he breathed out:

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Needless to say, the two of them dressed rather quickly and exited the tent only to stop as they saw what was around them, or rather the absence of what should be around them. 

 

“Myrddin please tell me you are seeing the same thing I am.” 

 

“If you mean everyone is gone, then yes I am seeing exactly the same thing.” 

 

“Son of a…” 

 

Yeah, the two could already tell it was going to be one of those days. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Three Days Later, Road To Balbadd ~~~~~~ _

 

“So let me get this straight… you got caught by the slaves because of a bolder they pushed down on the caravan and Morgiana saved you after getting captured herself…” 

 

Aladdin nods with a bright smile on his face.

 

“Damn do I miss everything that goes on around you?!” Barak hissed as he mussed his hair while Myrddin gave a small laugh shaking his head at his irritated King. Really Barak just missed the opportunity to get blackmail more than anything else. The plum haired male sighed and slid his arms behind his head after huffing while turning away from his Magi. He knew that the other teen was laughing at him. 

 

Morgiana who was watching the two giggled a bit at the petulant pout on the shorter males face before turning to Aladdin and smiling at the boy. 

 

“I wanted to thank you.” The fanalis girl stated pushing a strand of hair behind her ears as she looked down sheepishly. Aladdin blinked and turned to look at her confused. “You and Alibaba broke my chains. You saved me, so thank you.” She bowed deeply to the child whose eyes widened. He quickly waved his hands back dismissively before bowing back himself.  

 

“No No! If anyone should be thanked it's you! You saved me from the bandits Mor!” The blue-haired boy said while flailing his arms and bowing frantically back to the girl. The girl flushed and quietly mouthed ‘Mor.’. 

 

“Mor?” Myrddin asked the still bowing child who blinked and stood up before nodding. 

 

“Well her name is kinda long so I thought Mor would be easier.” Aladdin said while Morgiana smiled brightly and told the boy it was fine to use it. Barak let out a chuckle as he watched the two with Myrddin. He had just turned around to start walking again when he froze not believing just what he was seeing. 

 

“Hey guys nice weather we're having isn't it?” It was tall, broad-shouldered and almost absolutely nude. There was a leaf covering the important bits.

 

“Hey, Myrddin are you seeing this or have I suddenly gone insane?” Three headshakes. 

 

“Nope, I see it too.” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“GAHH! MY EYES! I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT!” 

 

“URG! THE ONLY ONE I WANT TO SEE LIKE THAT IS BARAK!” 

 

“MOR STAND BACK IT'S A MONSTER!” 

 

“HEY WAIT A MOMENT GUYS!” 

 

_ ~~~~~~ Half an Hour Later ~~~~~~ _

 

Sinbad laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the little group that had stumbled upon him in his er… disgrace. Once more his gold eyes trailed over to the smaller teenage boy who was giving him the evil eye still. He withheld the urge to flinch as he smiled at the teen taking in the face and coloring of the boy. While the coloring could be explained away the facial structure and eye shape could not. 

 

Damn, Ja’far was right his manwhore ways where indeed coming back to bite him in the ass. The adult barely stopped himself from shuddering at the thought of just what the white-haired male was going to do to him when he saw him next or more importantly saw the boy sitting across from him. The feeling of someone trying to set him on fire with there eyes made him glance over at the other three locking eyes with the other male teen in the group. That smile on the white-haired boy's face was making him very nervous for some reason. Then he remembered Ja’far wearing that same smile as he brutally murdered someone who had tried to poison him. Flinching he glanced at the last two children letting a slightly easier smile slide onto his face. 

 

“Sorry, mister!” Aladdin he believed the child's name was chimed as he sat by the fire. The older male teens just rolled their eyes in sync. “We are probably all just a little bit too paranoid from crossing the desert.” Barak, the plum haired boy's name was, muttered a quiet ‘Speak for yourself.’ that was ignored and Sinbad gave the group a slightly dismissive wave of his hand. 

 

“It’s all right! You guys crossed the desert though? That’s quite impressive!” The two older teens exchanged a disbelieving look and then turned back to him with deadpan expressions. “Did you two cross with them?” He asked the two. The slightly smaller boy gave him a searching look before grinning in a way that made him slightly nervous. 

 

“Nope!” He chimed in before turning to the white-haired teen sitting next to him. “I and Myrddin met up with them again after visiting a rather annoying blond troll. We all decided to head back to Balbadd so that we could find the fifth member of our little group.” He then turned to Myrddin with a soft smile crossing his face. “Isn’t that right Love?” 

 

Sinbad froze. 

 

_ ~~~~~~ An Hour Later In Balbadd ~~~~~~ _

 

Needless to say, it was a very quiet journey into the city after Morgiana had smelled the sea and lead them to the city. Sin, the man that they had run into had become quiet after the revelation that the two teenage boys where in a relationship. Myrddin had nearly started a fight about what he saw as close-mindedness from the man until Barak had rather calmly asked the man if he had a problem with it. That had startled the man into telling them that he certainly had no problems with it, he was no hypocrite and he had experimented a bit himself, but that others might. 

 

They had reached the city with no problems even getting into it without being stopped because of the elder males little clothing. It was only after reaching the inner city that things became tense once more. 

 

Barak was looking around the place with a slightly horrified look in his gold eyes, taking in all the people laying half starved in alleyways. Myrddin who had been told about just who had taken him in when his mother died understood what he was thinking and walked closer to the plum haired boy. That the only adult in the group was looking around with the same look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the taller teen though. Then there was the reception that they got at the hotel. 

 

Barak would admit seeing the older man whacked good a couple of times for walking up to the entrance dressed like a male er... entertainer was hilarious. The stairs that he got from the two who collected the pain in the ass not so much. 

 

Myrddin who was watching this all frowned and shot the older plum haired male a suspicious glare as he walked away with his two friends. Barak may be deliberately being obtuse but Myrddin was not. He knew that the older man was likely his little lover's father and was dreading the eventual confrontation. Cous’ come hell or high water Barak was his, His King, His Lover and he was not giving him up. 

 

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. I said I would make the meeting of the son and father soon! By the way, I have a little surprise in store for when they get to Sindria, If you look back at the first chapters you may be able to spot it. It pertains to Myrddin and someone who lives in Sindria.


	15. And I’ll Do Anything Just To Keep You By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah! Sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy with things lately that this kinda got neglected. I just got Fate Grand Order along with a few other games and have been playing them for a while so I got distracted along with writing a few other things that would not leave me alone. Also, my mother is quite sick with a tooth infection so I have been trying to keep out of her way, but she is going to the doctor so she should be feeling better soon. Now onto the story!

**Chapter Song: Hometown Smile - by Bahjat**

 

Barak let out a relieved sigh as he quickly shut the door to his and Myrddin's rooms and leaned against the closed object. The plum haired teen then ran a shaky hand through his bangs as he eyed his white-haired lover pace about the grand room with a dark look painted across his face. Barak grimaced as he saw the almost evil gleam in Myrddin’s normally bright aqua eyes. They had just been shown there own room by the tall fanalis male associate of Sin’s (Though he doubted that that was the man's real name, The look of annoyance on the white-haired advisers face had clued him in after he had heard the older man referred to as such by Aladdin.) who had been giving them a rather odd look as he showed them to the room. That had made Myrddin’s already bad mood plummet to almost outright anger. Seeing a snarl cross the face of the taller teen Barak huffed then strode over to his lover before reaching up and gently cupping his face with a small smile playing across his lips. 

Myrddin for his part was trying to keep from rather belligerently cursing out the man who they had run into on there way to Balbadd when he was suddenly brought back to his senses by Barak gently gripping his face and ever so softly pressing his mouth against the taller teens. Myrddin felt his irritation slip away and he melted slightly into the kiss, reaching around and drawing Barak closer to him so that he could get a better angle. He smirked into the kiss as Barak let out a small moan as Myrddin’s hands massaged his tense neck and upper back. After a few moments longer the tall white-haired teen pulled back and rested his forehead against his little lovers with a sigh of contentment. 

“Sorry, dear one.” Myrddin murmured as he slid his eyes open just a bit to stare into the bright gold orbs that searched his own face. Barak just smiled a bit before leaning up a fraction of an inch to touch lips once more then pulled back before it could go any further. 

“S’alright love. Just wanted to know why you are so upset. I mean it was just a few odd stares, nothing more than what we usually get.” Barak said in a low confused tone that made Myrddin sigh with slight annoyance at how obtuse his dear King was being. 

“I’m Upset,” He huffed out while giving the smaller teen an annoyed look. “Because I am fairly sure that that nudist idiot is your father. If he is…” The Magi cut himself off with a slightly weary look on his sharp face. Barak now getting the full picture just blinked before letting out a slight chuckle that made Myrddin give him an odd look. The plum haired teen just shook his head before pressing himself against his taller lover and whispering into his ear. 

“I don’t care who he is,” Barak stated in a rather possessive tone that made the other male shiver slightly at hearing the rarely used tone of voice. “You are Mine, My lover, My Magi and My Best Friend and I won't let anyone take you away from me or vice versa.” Myrddin gulped slightly and resisted the urge to rut against his little love as Barak’s rarely seen dominate side kicked in. It always turned him on to see the once so shy teen become so possessive and well, Hot. He knew from his time as Hermione that systematically abused children were rather possessive of there few belongings, including people, so he never was upset to be considered Barak’s anything. Hell, he himself was possessive as hell of the smaller boy so it stood to reason that the plum haired teen could be possessive too. Losing the battle to keep from touching the smaller teen intimately when Barak pulled at his long hair Myrddin slid his arms down and then settled his large hands along Barak’s rather nice arse, using the purchase to draw the smaller boy closer. He hissed as their fronts made contact and he felt a rather telling hard hot object lying against his upper leg before raising Barak up slightly so that the smaller boy could wrap his legs around Myrddin’s waist. 

The two continued the rather heated kiss that quickly turned into a full-on makeout when Barak managed to knock Myrddin on his ass and straddle him, ignoring the small ache in his knees as they banged against the rather unforgiving carpet covered floor until Barak managed to get Myrddin’s shirt and vest undone and was nipping and kissing his way down the other boys muscular chest when the door suddenly opened without warning. 

Sinbad in all his idiocy had not even thought to knock on the door when he went to pick up the two teens for dinner that night so was greeted to a sight that made him freeze. Barak, His almost certain progeny was straddling the tall white-haired teen who had the unnerving smile. He took in the fact that the plum haired teen had the taller teen pinned and the rather evil eye that the boy was giving him from under a curtain of hair before he slammed the door back shut with a hurried apology and a promise to bring back some dinner. His two advisers who were standing behind him looked rather like they had just seen something that only confirmed there suspicion and wore blank faces as they stared at the closed door. 

“Definitely your kid.” Ja’far muttered to himself in annoyance as his eyebrow ticked slightly. Masrur just nodded a bit with a stoic expression on his face and Sinbad twitched before grumbling to himself. 

“This is karma isn’t it?” 

_ ~~~~~~ Some Time Later That Night ~~~~~~ _

Barak’s gold eyes stared at his beloved from under dark lashes as he laid curled in Myrddin’s arms as the other boy slept deeply, tied from there amorous activities. The slightly smaller boy sighed and rested his head against his lover's shoulder wondering if perhaps he should be more worried about finding his probable father than he was. Really though, Myrddin meant everything to the young teen and he would fight until his last breath to keep him by his side. So really if he had to choose between getting to know his father and being with Myrddin than he would choose Myrddin every single time, after all, he had lived one lifetime already without a real father and he was sure he could do it again but he knew he couldn't live without his best friend. 

Myrddin sighed and shifted slightly in his sleep, curling his long arms tighter around the smaller teen and Barak smiled gently up at the male before cuddling closer. No, he decided, if Sin (Which he knew was not his real name) wanted to get to know him then he better be prepared for Myrddin to be there every step of the way. 

With that decided Barak closed his eyes and finally gave in to his exhaustion falling into a deep sleep that would not even be disturbed by a certain white-haired adviser coming into the room to drop off some food. 

Ja’far for his part looked the two over and smiled slightly as he saw them curled close together. He was not sure of this but even he, with his cold heart, could say that it was a rather cute sight with the two of them curled around each other like small children. A frown marred his face however as he thought about just how the people of Sindria would take a prince who was admittedly enamored and in a relationship with another male. Oh, it’s not like there was much of any kind of predgedus amongst the population, Sinbad had made sure of that, but there where a few noble’s who would cause problems if only so that they could force their own children onto the boy. If the child was truly like his father, however, Ja’far shuddered slightly as he began to make his way out of the room trying to not wake the duo on the bed, it would not end well at all. 

No, if the boy was anything like Sinbad he would happily ruin anyone who tried to separate him from his lover and smile the whole time he did it. 

_ ~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~ _

Myrddin groaned as he woke with a slightly cramped spine. Slight movement beside him made the white-haired teen glanced down and then smile softly as he took in the sight before him. Barak had at some point during the night rolled over onto his back and was softly snoring as he lay sprawled amongst the cotton blankets. Long strands of plum colored hair were tangled about him and wound around his body. A snicker came from Myrddin as he imagined just how annoyed the other teen would be when he woke. Barak had considered chopping off his long locks before when he had once again woke with them tangled around him but Myrddin had protested quite vehemently and told him that if he did so then Myrddin himself would cut his hair, which he knew the other boy liked to play with. Reaching over the teen slid a lone long finger down the side of Barak’s face and smiled even softer at the slight content sigh that came from the other boy. His aqua eyes softened and he leaned down slightly, ignoring the strain it put on his already hurting back and gently pressed his lips against Barak’s own. 

Barak came awake at the gentle pressure on his mouth and blinked sluggishly before catching sight of Myrddin hovering over him, haloed in the early morning light streaming in from the window. It made him look almost otherworldly. A smile crossed his face and he leaned up and gripped the back of Myrddin's head as he deepened the kiss. However, before it could end up with one of them inevitably taking it further Barak backed off and smiled up at the other boy. Myrddin smiled back at him and then glanced at the position of the sun outside the window and sighed before glancing back at his little love. 

“We should get up, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry we did not exactly eat anything last night you know?” Myrddin said in a soothing tone that had a slightly wicked edge to it. “Well we ate but nothing substantial…” 

Barak flushed slightly at the reminder of there late night activities before he chuckled a bit and nodded. Yes, he was quite hungry too and he was betting that Aladdin and Mor were both hungry as well. 

“Well then, let's get dressed and go grab the brat and Mor then. I would like to get something to eat before the Nudist gets back from his visit with whoever he needed to see this morning.” Barak stated remembering the older plum haired man stating that he had business to take care of that morning before he left them the day before. Myrddin groaned and moved off the bed unmindful of his nude state and the amber-eyed stare he could feel from Barak who eyed him and got up himself. Barak walked up to his taller lover and ran a careful hand down the other boys back pausing above his lower back and smiling softly before he stepped back grabbing his pants off of the floor. As he was pulling them on he glanced at Myrddin and was only half surprised to see the boy using a mild healing spell on himself. He had been rather rough on the other male last night so it was not all that surprising that he needed to do that. He would have felt bad but Myrddin certainly had not complained about it the night before. 

After pulling on his shirt Barak grabbed his jacket and made sure that his swords were secure before turning and looking at Myrddin who was brushing his hair out and pulling it back into a low tail. Myrddin saw him looking and beckoned him over as he held up the comb with a questioning look on his face. Barak smiled and walked over before letting the other teen run the comb through his long hair. Barak sighed softly and almost purred as Myrddin ran the comb soothingly through the long purple strands. He really loved the little intimacies that he had always been denied as Harry Bloody Potter. The simple act of having another person comb your hair for you was something he deeply treasured. He knew Myrddin did too, He had not gotten much positive attention in this lifetime so he treasured the little things like that as well. 

After a few moments Myrddin set the comb down and pulled the hair he was holding back into a high tail after quickly and efficiently braiding back the sides to keep his forelocks back. Barak blinked sleepily as he glanced back and then gave the aqua-eyed boy a thankful smile before pulling away. 

“We should go get the other two now.” He rumbled out as the white-haired boy nodded and picked up his staff, inspected it closely for any cracks, then slid it into the inconspicuous harness that was made into his white cloak. Myrddin then began to head out after wrapping an arm around Barak’s shoulders and pulling the other boy after him.

The two quickly made it to the room where Morgiana and Aladdin were staying. Barak calmly knocked on the door and when Aladdin answered asked if they wanted to go get something to eat for breakfast then wander around a bit before they met Sin and co. for lunch. The little magician boy and the fanalis girl quickly agreed and a few moments later the foursome were heading out into the open air market. 

Barak bit back the anger he felt as he walked about seeing the devastation that was so apparent under the grand veneer of the main street. The previous King of Balbadd had been kind to him and to see his legacy squandered while his people were oppressed by his spoiled heir like this tore at the teens conscious. Myrddin noting the narrowed angry gold eyes that flashed with repressed rage stepped closer to his small lover and leaned into the smaller male in an understated way. Barak managed a small smile at the taller teen before pointing out a great place to get some pastries. As the quartet ate Barak questioned the little old lady that owned the stall and was unimpressed with what he found out. 

“...The taxes are so high now that only the truly wealthy can eat regularly. Most of those who worked on the docks have lost their jobs as the ships have stopped coming in and none are leaving. Truly I don’t think we can handle much more of this.” The elderly woman stated in a distressed tone as she looked at the dear boy who used to come almost every day to her little stall until the previous King died. Barak sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose before smiling gently at the lady and taking her hand in his. 

“Don’t worry Miss Amiah. I will try to find out what I can do to help, I’m not sure I can do much as I am only one man but I will try.” He promised confidently as he smiled at the slightly bent elderly lady. The white-haired old woman smiled softly back at him and some of the stress disappeared from the lines of her face. 

“You are such a dear child, Try to not find trouble. With that fat King and the Fog Troupe causing problems it’s a wonder that this country has not already fallen apart.” Barak frowned at the last bit. 

“Fog Troupe?” He asked lowly, Myrddin hearing the tone glanced cautiously at him with a furrowed brow then listened in as the elderly lady answered in a surprised tone. 

“You don’t know about that? Well…” 

As she told him about the miscreants running around Barak felt his face pale and his blood began to boil in his veins. The damn fools were causing more problems than helping the common people and this Alibaba the Wonder…

“I am going to kill him…” He hissed after thanking the woman and turning away to see that only Myrddin remained behind while the others were looking at various stalls with interested expressions. 

“Well, it will have to wait.” Myrddin said in a low tone as he leaned closer to Barak. “We need to meet up with that nudist Idiot soon. It’s closing in on the time we said we would meet him at the restaurant for lunch.” Barak sighed and nodded running a tired hand down his face. 

“Erg, I don't even want to deal with him right now.” 

“Well too bad, we have too.” 

And that was that the quartet headed off to meet up with the older Trio while Barak brooded in silence and Myrddin stewed in his own annoyance at the blond-haired brat that his King had taken in as an adoptive brother. Really, this was just not there day. 

Little did they know that it was going to get worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is it for this chapter. Sorry but I have the beginnings of a migraine and I don't want to try and write any more tonight. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Thank you all for reading and please favorite and review.


End file.
